Razor Thin
by Scarlett-Whitecross20
Summary: Ghosts of the past always seem to come back to get us at some point in time. And when a new creature slices open a wound from a trux's old memory, it all comes back to haunt him once again.
1. Memory Spike!

Dinotrux: Razor Thin

Chapter one: Memory Spike!

"Hey Rev, over here!" Ace called. Revvit the green and yellow reptool scurried over to join the silver wrenchtool.

"Perfect! It is another three-quarter hex bit. That'll definitely come in handy." Revvit raved.

"Even more perfect, I found some hex bolts to use it on." Waldo chimed in, poking his head up from over the rock a short distance from them.

"H-hey, u-uh what about this?" Click-Clack stuttered calmly, somehow not panicking; like normal. Revvit and Ace scurried over to peer down at the orange Rotilion Reptool. He pointed to a yellowish mass with fiery red stripes, that was about two times larger than he was; gently nestled into the rock pile they'd been sifting through.

"I am not even sure what it is, Click-Clack." Revvit told his fellow tool, hopping down to inspect the strange object. "Hm.." Revvit drilled into it a bit, it chipped? The green and yellow tool knocked on the object, and everyone jumped when it suddenly moved.

"Hey." Skya's voice greeted as she, Dozer and Ton-Ton rolled up to join them. "Whatcha guys doin'?" She wondered. The rock jerked and Click-Clack jumped high off the ground, pulling his head in and tumbling down off the rocks.

"Woah." The trux breathed, only leaning back from this a little. The rock began to shake and Revvit, who had been standing on it, was knocked off of it; clattering to the ground. Cracks extended from one side of the strange stone to the other, a rocky layer falling away to expose a metal casing.

"Hang on a minute." Revvit realized finally. "That is not a rock. It is an egg!" The egg jumped and fidgeted some more. It came loose and rolled to the ground nearly crushing the reptools; making them all scatter. A crack sounded and they all leaned in. A small metal nose poked its way out of the crusty shell of the metal hatch, and then bursting forth to tumble out sprawling flat on the ground. Everyone gasped; the creature they saw looked much like a junktool, only larger and had small spikes down its back and a couple on each of its limbs. Its optics tensed and slowly peeled open. The blurry vision and harsh glare of the sun obscured its vision, but after a few blinks it cleared enough to see vague details. The tiny creature shifted its two legs properly and shakily stood up. It's wheel feet were on, so once it was on its feet they violently rolled out from under it. Everyone couldn't help but give and endearing "aww" at the sight. The creature began to figure out how to stand as the reptools slowly inched forward. It made a cute little purr, like a gentle scraptor baby, yet its eyes looked innocent and a bit frightened.

"Do not worry little one. We are not here to hurt you." Revvit soothed softly. Creeping further still, he reached out a foot and the little thing hesitated. The reptool held his position patiently; knowing that it would take a moment for the creature to realize that they were not a threat to it. The creature eyed him fearfully, but seeing as how Revvit was not moving or attacking, it inched forward sniffing at him. Coming ever so slightly closer, it reached out and placed its long, pointed beak-like nose into the reptool's claw.

"Wha-what is that thing?!" Click-Clack shuttered, shaking with his head still pulled in.

"Who cares?" Skya sighed, kinda dreamily, in her own kind of way.

"I think it's kinda cute!" Ton-Ton gushed, rolling forward. The creature jumped back but then came closer to inspect him. It sniffed his nose. Then, letting out a little screech, it ran in circles and jumped up on top of the Ankylodump's tread; clicking all the while.

"Awwhahahw! Dudes, I think it likes me!" Ton-Ton giggled excitedly.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Waldo called, suddenly inserting himself into the conversation. "Shouldn't we be figuring out what that thing _is _and findin' out where it belongs?"

"And if it's just an egg." Dozer chimed in. "Shouldn't we be worried about who the parents are?"

"Hm, yes. I agree, I am not familiar with this type of Dinotrux either." Revvit concurred. "We must learn more about this creature, and be careful around it. I am not entirely certain that this creature is meant to be here."

"Well...let's go find, Ty." Skya suggested.

"No need, I'm right here." The red T-trux in question said, rolling up behind them. "What's up?" He came up around the group and stopped to look down at what they were all looking at. But when he saw the creature standing there, what came next none of them expected. Ty's optics flashed and gave a disgusted and completely disorienting shout, rolling back into the rock wall; bringing rocks down on top of him. Everyone gasped, as Ty shook away the dizziness from the rocks. The creature clicked and stepped forward.

"W-wha-what are you doing with that _thing_?!" Ty demanded shifting back further.

"Ty! What is wrong?!" Revvit asked anxiously.

"Are you alright?" Dozer questioned curiously.

"Where did that thing- come from?!" Ty gasped. He attempted to fully straighten up, but a grinding noise stopped him. Revvit saw the problem and scurried up to help. The green reptool plucked out the rock wedged between the joints of his back; allowing him to regain his range of motion. Revvit banged on his metal to tell him that he was clear and Ty straightened out again; shaking off the dust.

"Ty? What has gotten into you. You have never behaved this way before." Revvit told him, when he reached the T-trux's head. The creature clicked some more and inched closer. Ty, however, caught this and roared, throwing this wrecking ball down between him and the creature; who jumped back in surprise.

"Dude, what's your problem!" Ton-Ton cried, rolling up to block his path to the creature. Ty growled deeply at it, scowling savagely past his friend; seeming to take no notice of him.

"Ty." Skya's firm voice and orange paint got Ty's attention and he looked up at her. "Relax." She told him. Ty shifted back slightly and heaved a deep, exasperated breath.

"Now what is the problem." Revvit re-emphasized, feeling quite frustrated by now. Ty backed away; a distasteful look in his eyes toward the creature. The other tools walked under Ton-Ton and all slowly began to climb up onto Ty.

"We need to go." The T-trux said simply, turning to drive away from them.

"G-go?" Click-Clack echoed.

"Go where?" Ace asked, climbing up one of the long excavation rods on Ty's chest.

"Anywhere, as long as it's away from _that_ thing." Ty responded dryly.

"Ty. What is going on?" Revvit asked again, practically begging him now. Ty stopped in a sliding turn to look at his little buddy.

"Let's just say I don't intend to stick around as long at _it's_ here." Ty caught something out of the corner of his eye, and swung his head around to snap at it; accidentally throwing the reptools off of him. The little creature squeaked and retreated around him. Ty reversed and didn't think twice to swing his tail at it again. Ty roared, rolling forward as it raced away diving behind Skya's tread; fearfully peering around at him.

"Don't get to attached to that thing." Ty snarled, glaring at it fiercely.

"Why not?" Ace asked, genuinely curious.

"Because these creatures are nothing but trouble!" Ty growled, causing it to retreat further behind the orange Cranesuar's tread.

"Enough!" Revvit blurted out hopping out in front of Ty; sternly gazing at his large friend. Ty held an angry gaze at where the creature was hiding. Revvit's glare softened and he came forward. "Ty, what is going on? Why are you acting so strangely? It is not like you to be so.."

"Angry?" Skya interjected.

"Grumpy?" Added Ton-Ton.

"_Hostile_ is more like it." Waldo put in. "What's wrong with you?" Ty's breaths were still a bit heavy from his outburst.

"Ty, have you experienced something that is making you upset?" Revvit asked, shifting himself to block Ty's gaze at the creature peeking out again.

"You could say that, Rev." Ty sneered, looking away.

"Please tell me. I wanna help." The reptool begged, staring earnestly at him shifting closer. Ty's gaze softened slightly. Just when they thought Ty was finally calm the creature creeped out again, and Ty viciously attacked it by throwing his wrecking ball at it.

"Keep that thing away from me!" Ty snapped.

"Why do insist that it is dangerous?" Revvit questioned, gazing into one of his optics.

"Because I've dealt with their kind before." Ty returned gravely.

"What?!" The trux gasped.

"You have?" Revvit responded in surprise.

"Yeah." Ty said distastefulness in his tone. "They're called Razoraptors. They hunt in packs and attack any trux they find, for scrap metal and parts."

"So.. they are like scraptors." Revvit assumed.

"Worse than that." Ty shook his head. "They attack until there's nothing left. They tear you apart before you even know what happened. I barely escaped them alive." A staggering gasp emitted from the gang.

"You mean, you have been attacked by one of these creatures before?" Revvit vocalized. Ty nodded, attacking the baby Razorapter with another angry growl. "Of course! I believe I now understand why you are so upset by this one."

"I don't know why you're so afraid of it, dude." Ton-Ton stated, rolling toward the little creature.

"He seems pretty harmless." Dozer observed.

"Wait'll he grows up." Ty muttered dryly.

"But if that's the case where is its parents?" Skya remembered, glancing about her.

"They are possibly out hunting, and gathering scrap for making a more fortified nest for their little hatchling." Revvit hypothesized.

"Now you know why I don't wanna be here when they return." Ty responded openly.

"You are afraid of experiencing a repeat of last time." Revvit finished for him. "I understand that." Ty nodded simply.

"Huh. Who knew a T-trux could get so worked up about something like this." Skya commented thoughtfully.

"Perhaps." Revvit mused. "But at least it explains Ty's violent reaction to this little trux." Revvit looked down to watch the little creature running a bit ahead of Skya.

"Just as long as it stays away from me, and we get it back to where it belongs. I'm good." Ty told the group, glancing at it from the corner of his eye.

"But how do you know they'll go back for it?" Skya asked.

"Yeah, what if they come after us anyway?" Dozer complained.

"Because if we don't wait around for them to find us; they won't attack us." Ty returned simply.

"I am not sure about this, Ty." Revvit sighed. "I do not think it is safe to leave this Razoraptor alone all by itself. What if something _else_ finds it before its parents do?" Ty pushed aside a rock.

"As long as we keep it corralled where we found it. Scraptors and Scrapadactyls won't even try to reach it." The red T-trux reasoned. Ty backed away as the tools encouraged it to go in.

"You stay here." Revvit told it. "I am sure your family with be here any moment."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Ty mumbled to himself, kinda nervously. The thoughts of his previous encounter came back to him in staggering detail. Suddenly being shocked out of it, he jumped slightly at a shadow being cast on his left.

"Take it easy, it's just me." Skya told him calmly.

"Right,.." Ty nodded, relaxing a bit. "Eh..I knew that."

"You sure you're ok?" She asked, craning down on him.

"Who me? Nah, I'm fine." Ty shrugged off the anxiety, hoping he was being convincing enough. The reptools remained behind until Ty and Skya had pushed a rock in front of the opening to the small rock wall that had encircled the nest in which the Razoraptor had hatched from.

"Ok, that'll hold. He's young enough he won't be able to climb over it just yet." Ty said, putting himself a little more at ease. And he, especially, had no problems leaving this place to head back to the Flatirons.

**Hey guys here's another Dinotrux fic! Been awhile, that's for sure. But this is a story concept that I've always wondered about. Does Ty have a worst fear? Because he doesn't seem to have one(a fear of something other than losing his friends and is home that is). Plus I've also kinda wanted to see a time where Ty isn't his calm, collected, and seemingly fearless self. A scared or anxious Ty was something I would've liked to see in the show(at least a little more often). So I hope this fic kinda sheds some light on that. Hope you enjoy! Thx!!!**


	2. Nightmare Recall

Chapter two: Nightmare Recall

Ty lay facing the lake, a palm tree to his left and a giant palm leaf over his eyes; as he relaxed in the sun only partially covered by the shade of the tree.

"What's his problem?" Dozer wondered from a distance.

"Yeah, I don't think I've _ever_ seen Ty like this before." Skya concurred.

"That scare earlier must have really gotten him bent out of shape." Waldo put in.

"I believe you are right." Revvit agreed, all of them still watching Ty. "But whatever happened to him before, must have been something he had not intended to remember. I am afraid he may be trying to forget about it all over again."

"You think it'll work?" Dozer wondered.

"I do not know." Revvit admitted, dropping his gaze sadly. "But I must say I am a bit curious." He began to head toward the resting T-trux; the others following suit.

"Uh.. Ty?" Revvit spoke up slowly, as not to startle him. Ty slowly lifted his head, so that the leaf fell from his face to the sand. "I..I was wondering.. if it is not too much to ask... but-.. could you tell us what exactly happened with you and the Razoraptors the last time you had encountered them?" The reptool asked cautiously, his eyes half begging. The red T-trux gave him a blank stared he'd never seen before, the gears of thought turning in his head; given away by his optics.

"Alright." Ty finally gave in, after a significantly long pause. "It happened when I was a younger trux, living in my old home..."

_Ty stretched, a growling sigh rumbling from his throat. He gaze out at the world around him;... his home._

_"Ahh, what a great day it is." He stated openly, then headed on his way._

_Trux looked up and ran, as Ty rolled along through the land he called home. Entering into a tiny canyon, he began the search for breakfast... ore. Ty sniffed about, starting with the air and then dropping his nose to the ground. The familiar scent soon caught it and he dug his jaws into the ground to dig it out. Tossing the dirt in his mouth aside, he jerked up at the sound of movement. He gazed back to find nothing and, after a moment, went back to digging. The wisp of something moving fast came again and he looked up once more. This time he turned around to search for its origin. Acquiring a bad feeling, he rolled back a bit; the tip of his tread nudging something. Ty felt a jerk and maneuvered away from it to see what it was. As he rolled forward, though, a yellow and red striped rock rolled to the ground and shattered into a metal casing. Ty jumped slightly at this phenomenon, and ever so slightly came forward. The casing rattled and shook, until a little creature soon popped out of it. It rolled forward and ever so gently hit Ty's chin; his edgy nature suddenly dropped at this sight with an 'aww', as the creature began to open its eyes._

_"Aw, you're a cute little guy aren't you?" Ty smiled, the little trux howled in an adorable clicking purr. Learning to stand rather quickly, it didn't take long for it to be racing about around and under him; like he was in the middle of some kind of racetrack._

_"Huh, you're an interesting little thing aren't you." Ty told the tiny trux calmly. It gave him more clicking and took off towards the exit off the cave. Feeling worried about it leaving the area, he followed it._

_"Hey, hey, slow down little guy." He called to it, the creature stopped to look at him curiously. "I'm not sure you should be going off on your own just yet. You're just a hatchling after all." The creature drew closer to him as he spoke and Ty leaned down to, somewhat, its level. It purred at him and nuzzled his nose lovingly._

_"You know. You're a **lot** more interesting than I thought." He told it thoughtfully. The little creature simply eyed him innocently, looking cuter than before. Ty couldn't hide a smile; being a tough T-trux couldn't fully deter him from big being a softy at heart. That tenderness soon ended with a screeching roar and a body jumping onto him from behind! Ty thrust himself forward to knock off the creature. It tumbled back onto its feet and snarled at him, soon being joined by two more._

_"Guess now I know who you belong to, little guy." Ty concluded simply. The full grown creatures were about half Ty's height and bore several spikes on their bodies; several more than the baby one did. They gave a growling cry and lunged forward with a speed he was not used to. Racing around on him like they were in hyper-speed. Ty roared and thrust them off of him. A tail flew at his face and he received a gash from it; the blow disorienting him with a horrible throbbing pain. Another slice caught his rods, then a tread then clipped his tail. Ty swung his wrecking ball blindly and managed to hit one of them; knocking them into the others. He then took this opportunity to retreat and raced away as fast as he could; which, given the injuries he'd just sustained, wasn't very fast. The creatures easily caught up to him and leaped onto him once more. Their jaws tore at the pipes on the back of his neck, and claws sliced through cooling vents. Ty's pain erupted again with a roar and he swung around to get them off of him, but they seemed to hold on. Eventually Ty, as his last resort, managed to swing his wrecking ball around hitting one of the creatures in the head. And at that moment of victory, it was abruptly cut short by and unsteady feeling. Then a feeling rushing air all around him, and watching the strange trux shrink from view into darkness..._

"The last thing I remember was that I hurt so bad from my fall that I couldn't move." Ty explained solemnly. "Some how I recovered but... all I remember was this voice. It was talking to me.. but- I couldn't always hear him. And I could feel something poking around on me. And _all_ of it being beyond excruciating, I couldn't even fight back or protest. One day I just woke up and I didn't hurt anymore. At least, not as bad I did before."

"I am so sorry, Ty!" Revvit sighed, his heart breaking instantly. "I am so sorry that happened to you. But I am sure that that Razoraptor baby is perfectly safe and happy with its parents by now. So you do not have to worry about it anymore."

"Who said I was worried." Ty returned dryly.

"Now, now, Ty." Revvit scolded. "I understand you have had problems with them before, but we have taken care of it. So you can relax now."

"Revvit? Is that you?" A voice asked. The yellow and green reptool turned around to find a Rotilion reptool, with a reversed paint job to his own, standing there.

"Hector?" Revvit gasped in surprise.

"So it _is_ you, you old lug nut!" The reptool chimed happily. "How ya been?" The two reptools came together for a hug, then stepped back.

"I am fine. How about you?" Revvit said.

"Eh, you know me." The reptool replied loosely.

"Hector?" Revvit questioned strongly, giving him a distasteful look.

"Ok ok, I've been doing fine." The reptool surrendered, putting a foot up to him.

"Hey Rev. Who's your little friend." Ty asked, rolling slightly forward. Ty had expected the reptool scream, run away and/or cower in fear; but the look that came over his face was like nothing he'd ever seen.

"Hey, I know you." The strange reptool realized stepping forward.

"Uhh, you do?" Ty asked, a bit confused now.

"What? But how is that possible?" Revvit gasped, coming around to look him in the optics again.

"I just do." The tool responded with a shrug. "You know him too?" He pointed to Revvit.

"Yes, this is Ty." Revvit said, gesturing to the red T-trux. "And with us is Ton-Ton, Dozer, Skya, Ace, Waldo, and Click-Clack."

"I remember your tools friends." The new tool recalled thoughtfully. "But- _you're_ the crazy reptool, who's friends with a T-trux; _that_ T-trux."

"Yes." Revvit nodded. "But what I want to know is how _you_ know Ty."

"I was kinda thinking the same thing." Ty concurred, leaning down to the two tools. "I don't ever remember meeting a tool like you. And until I met Revvit no trux _or_ tools ever wanted to come anywhere near me."

"I'm not surprised." The tool told him. "You were barely alive when I found you."

"Found me?" Ty echoed curiously.

"I was minding my own business when all of a sudden.. you came crashing down into the deep ravin I was exploring." The stranger explained. "The landing must have knocked you out cold, cause you didn't even seem to notice I was there. And didn't even react when I began assessing your injuries."

"Wait. You were actually... _helping_ me?" Ty realized in astonishment.

"Ty, meet Hector..." Revvit said, placing a foot on the reptool beside him. "My twin brother."

"What?" They all gasped.

"Woah." Ton-Ton mused. "I did _not_ see that coming."

"I think _we've_ all met before." Waldo said, scurrying up to them with Ace and Click-Clack.

"Yup. Long time ago." Hector confirmed.

"So you were helping Ty? Long before he met Revvit?" Ace asked, intrigued by this claim.

"I guess so." Hector responded, shrugging simply. "I mean, knowing my brother, he would be all over a problem like the ones _he_ had." He scurried over to hop up onto Ty, not even afraid to; like most tools Ty had encountered. Hector didn't hesitate to take a look at nearly everything. He started by climb up Ty's front and examining him internal systems from his chest. Then proceeded to his back and up his head. At first Ty was surprised by this strange tool knocking around on him; but soon relaxed, as Revvit didn't seem worried. Appearing on his head, Hector examined his nose carefully.

"You've healed up pretty nicely." Hector commented finally. "If I do say so myself." Revvit rolled his eyes and went over to climb up Ty to join him.

"Hector." He said, as he finished his ascension. "Where exactly did you _find_ Ty and- how did you managed to fix him without him even knowing who you were?"

"It's pretty obvious." Hector stated, beginning his side of the story. "The Razoraptors got him, and then he fell off a cliff before they couldn't finish him off. He had to of fallen like a hundred feet!..."

**The rest of story shall be revealed!!... In the next chapter, kinda funny how everything is falling in to place here though isn't it? Where's it gonna go next? Guess you'll find out! Thx!!!**


	3. Unexpected Connections

Chapter three: Unexpected Connections

_The green and yellow reptool edged in closer; the big red intruder only making a barely audible groan. The fluids dripping from different points on his body indicated his inevitable fate, without some kind of intervention taking place. The reptool inched closer still and touched a foot to his chin. The strange T-trux attempted to lift its head away from him, but couldn't even lift it fully off the ground before dropping it again. The thump noise it made, caused the reptool to flinch and pull his head in a bit. The trux was silent and motionless once more and he retracted out again. 'He can't fight back.' Hector thought to himself. 'That's means he can't stomp me.' He began to head off on his way again, but an invisible string pulled him to a stop again. His feet suddenly unable to take another step. He felt the urge to turn back around and, after a pause, obeyed the urge. He looked at the injured T-trux, and the fluids oozing from his deep wounds. He found that, in the depths of his being, he pitied the giant creature who had inadvertently crashed down in his path. 'Maybe... since he's hurt...' he thought. He scurried back over to him and hopped up on his head. The disoriented trux struggled to move, but the reptool continued unimpeded. Eventually the T-trux gave in, for lack of strength to try any longer. He would occasionally twitch and/or groan when Hector would touch and/or fix a tender spot, but otherwise remained quiet..._

"I spent days fixing him." Hector explained simply. "And hours and hours fixing and tuning his systems. He was practically in a self-inflicted coma, giving his systems time to recover themselves."

"Ty's engine systems are designed to do so if necessary." Revvit realized thoughtfully.

"I guess I lucked out too." Hector went on. "Cause once my repairs were done, it was only a day or two before he woke up and left. I was there..."

_Optic lights shown through, as his eyes peeled open. He move his head to the left... no pain. He pulled himself up and stretched.. still no pain._

_"Huh." Ty said, inspecting himself. He swung his tail slightly and decided to try and break something; which turned out to be no trouble at all! Unsure of what had happened, he rolled away towards the opening of the canyon and off out sight. Hector, having remained hidden at a distance, peered out as he disappeared from view..._

"So _you're_ the reason I got better." Ty realized.

"Yep." Hector returned simply. "I guess I kinda felt bad for you, _aannd_ couldn't leave you there to die like that."

"Well, I guess I owe you one, little guy." Ty smiled.

"Yes, I believe we all do." Revvit agreed. "But tell me... how did you protect Ty from danger in his vulnerable state,.. and for how long?"

"Well.. I think it was anywhere from twelve to fifteen days." Hector recalled. "And I had a couple ways to keep him safe." He recollected what he had done as he explained. "I knew scraptors and scrapadactyls would make short work of him in his weakened state, so I knew I had to do something to keep him hidden...

_Hector dragged a leaf over and tossed it over a section of Ty's head; the trux making only the slightest groan. One after another he covered every inch of the T-trux's body. Thrusting the final leaf into place, he smoothed it out and gave a satisfied nod..._

"And as another safety measure, I placed shiny pieces of scrap in strategic points around him. They would reflect the sun's rays just right, should they draw too near." Hector finished.

"Fascinating!" Revvit breathed. "The reflection of light off the scrap acted as some sort of... Scraptor and Scrapadacyl repellent."

"Gotta say, the tool knows his stuff." Dozer had to agree.

"Yeah." Skya concurred, feeling impressed herself.

"Thanks. But I gotta hand it to Revvit." Hector sighed humbly. "I guess his big brain kinda rubbed off on me after all."

"Well I am glad." Revvit smiled. "Because without you, Ty may not have survived, and he would not have come here. And I would not have met him and accomplished all we have done since then."

"Guess we both played a role here." Hector concluded.

"Hard to believe I knew a tool _before_ I knew a tool." Ty remarked thoughtfully.

"Yes," Revvit agreed with a nod. "And it is quite intriguing how it all led us to this moment. And we have Hector to think for it."

"Thanks. Happy to help." Hector grinned, pride gushing from his optics. "I had always wanted to check out my work, and see how well it worked out for you. But now I see it has down you well."

"Uh- yeah, actually it has." Ty confidently admitted. "You did good helping me out. I can't believe you did it all by yourself. All I remember from that time was tiredness, weakness and pain. I remember your voice too, but only vaguely, guess that's probably the _only_ thing I recognize about you."

"Well, I'm just glad you survived." Hector replied, a genuine intent in his tone. "I was afraid that you wouldn't as bad of shape as you were in."

"I've been known to be pretty tough." Ty grinned. "But, again, I owe you one little guy."

"See unlike, Revvit, I don't mind being called little." Hector stated humorously. "The way I see it, being small is an advantage just as much as being big."

"Gotta admit, the tool's got a point." Skya agreed.

"Can't argue with that." Ton-Ton added.

"Hector, because it has been a while since we last met. I believe it is time I show you what we have been up to, since we last saw each other." Revvit suggested.

"That would be great." Hector smiled. A flash caught Ty's eye and he looked up, becoming completely still as he stared out where the flash had originated.

"Ty? Is something wrong?" Revvit asked, picking up on Ty's sudden behavior change.

"I thought I saw something." Ty replied, only slightly tense. "It was probably nothing." He decided after a few moments. "Come on, let's go show your brother around the Flatirons." Revvit and Hector hopped up onto Ty and they all set off together.

_XXXX_

"And that is our ore station." Revvit went on gesturing toward the tall structure to their right.

"Impressive!" Hector breathed. Ty and the trux rolled on, approaching the end of their tour.

"And this is our famous garage." Revvit declared. They all went in and Hector marveled at what he saw.

"Ok, this is probably the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Hector gasped gazing around in awe. "And you guys actually _built_ this?"

"Sure did." Ty confirmed casually, demonstrating his own brand of swagger.

"Amazing!" Hector breathed, as Ty backed into his bay.

"So now that we've showed him around. What do we wanna do now?" Dozer wondered aloud.

"I would like to do a quick tune up on all of you." Revvit said. "After all, we wanna be in the best possible shape for any, and all attacks. Whether from D-Structs, or from and other creatures out there."

"Speaking of D-Structs..." Skya thought. "Shouldn't we be finding out what he's up to?"

"Nah, that tin-head'll try anything to get rid of us." Ty stated. "But we shouldn't have to watch him every second of the day just because of that."

"I must say I agree with Skya on this one." Revvit concurred. "It would not be a bad idea to keep an eye on him. There is no doubt that he already does the same to us."

"I know." Ty sighed distastefully. "But that's exactly why I _don't_ wanna do it. He'll see us coming a mile away."

"I see your point, Ty." Revvit thought. "Maybe we can find away around that." This train of thought activated his bits to spin with the gears of his big brain, concocting any possible options in his extensive mind.

**Cliffy! Couldn't resist, and if you've read any of my other fics(even besides my dinotrux fics), you know that I love to leave cliffies at the end of chapters. And often I leave many, I especially love the bigger cliffies! But anyway, enjoy this next chapter!! Thx!!!**


	4. Old Wounds Run Deep

Chapter four: Old Wounds Run Deep

"Come on why should we care what he's up to? D-Structs has never been anything but trouble for us." Ty said, shrugging off the reptool's thoughtfulness. "We've overcome anything he's ever thrown at us. There's nothing we can't do as long as we do it together. Just let him try to take us down."

"Ty, you are a bit too confident for your own good." Revvit told him dryly. "D-Structs may want us gone, but he is going to even more extensive lengths in doing that."

"True, but only because we've managed to overcome them and come back stronger than ever." Ty returned simply. "I'm telling you Rev. We got nothing to worry about."

"*sigh* One day you will understand." Revvit sighed, shaking his head. "But hopefully it won't be at the claws of D-Structs."

"I'd rather take a beating from Dozer or Ton-Ton in that case." Ty stated mockingly. "Least then I wouldn't have to listen to D-Structs constantly looking down on me. The guy has a knack for making everyone feel small. 'Can't stand that."

"Perhaps." Revvit mused. "But, we still have to try and live here with him peacefully. He may want us gone, but if we continue to try and co-exist here. Maybe he will learn to do the same."

"Sure,... in another lifetime." Skya muttered distastefully.

"He has as much of a right to be here as any of us." Revvit countered sternly. "We must respect that, even if he does not. But perhaps we should return to this topic another time."

"I thought you'd never ask!" Dozer sighed gruffly.

"Well then, about those repairs." Revvit implied, turning to Hector and the other tools.

_XXXX_

"I gotta say." Hector began, tightening a bolt on Ty's tread. "For as bad a shape as you were in, I can't help but _still_ be surprised that you don't seem to have any sort of scarring or anything from the Razoraptors' attack."

"Guess you did good work." Ty implied, shrugging.

"Actually that may be my doing." Revvit corrected. "I had noticed a few marks where you would not be able to see or reach, and they seemed to be healed well enough not to bother you. But I think since we've repainted you multiple times the tortools' buffer feet seemed to have smoothed them out a bit; almost like they never happened.

"Huh, well ok then." Ty shrugged again, feeling defeated by his friend's statement.

"Hm, I think there may be one that you did miss." Hector thought gazing up at Ty thoughtfully. He scurried over to climb up Ty's, would be, chest; around to his right side. Revvit followed curiously, watching his brother's every move. The green and yellow tool arrived at the section of Ty's neck just below his head, Hector then took a bit to Ty's metal making a horrible grinding screech. Everyone cringed at the high pitched; Ty grimacing at the grinding on his metal. After a few seconds Hector stopped and took a step back.

"Take a look." He told Revvit, gesturing to what he'd just done. The yellow and green reptool stepped forward to behold what was set before him. He blew away the dusty paint shavings and brushed it away with one of his feet, to expose something peculiar... A mark; a mark that extended diagonally with his neck just a couple inches below where his jaws connected to the rest of his body.

"Hm, intriguing." The reptool breathed. "It appears there is a mark here. Likely from a deeply sustained injury from quite some time ago." When Revvit said this, Ty's mind automatically reminded him of it, with a flash of a tail slicing at him precisely where they where. Ty jumped when the memory flashed away again. "Relax Ty." Revvit soothed, rubbing a foot against Ty's metal. "You can take it easy. Everything is fine."

"Ih, who said I was worried." Ty unconvincingly breathed.

"It is beginning to getting late." The yellow and green tool realized. "Why don't we all head for the ore station and get something to eat."

"Best idea I've heard all day." Ty deadpanned, glancing down at his friend and driving out of his bay, to exit the garage.

_XXXX_

Ty's breaths and Revvit's sleep-talking was the only sound keeping the silence from fully ensuing. Ty twitched, his breaths slightly heavier than usual. His mind developed a business he wasn't used to, and as a result began to wander off with him...

_Ty strolled through the crater, it was bright, sunny, beautiful day; as it normally was. He smiled as he gazed around that land, the comfort of home overwhelming him. Suddenly a wisp put him on alert, but he saw nothing and continued on. Another wisp and he was tense again, still nothing._

_"Hm." Ty proceeded once more, but was soon blindsided by a slice to his left side, yet he couldn't see what it was. The pain flared up and he grimaced, when another slice hit his neck precisely where his old wound was. The attacks seemed to keep coming; the attacker, though, moved so fast he couldn't get a good look at it. Until it jammed its tail into his midsection!..._

Ty gasped and threw his head up, only to come into contact with solid rock.

"Ahh." Ty groaned recovering from the shock. Revvit jumped in surprise, awake in seconds by the mere jolt of the hit; also being startled by the sudden noise. He accidentally leapt over the edge of his sleep shelf and hit the ground hard; scattering his bits.

"Ty? Are you ok?" The reptool asked quickly, seeing the T-trux's distress immediately.

"Ugh, yeah. I'll be fine." Ty responded, a bit disoriented by the headache he now had.

"Are you sure?" The reptool pried slightly, a bit suspicious. "It is not like you to be awake like this in the middle of the night. And you do not usually wake up that suddenly, unless you are distressed by something."

"Nah, I'm good. Really." Ty repeated coolly. Revvit eyed him suspiciously.

"Trust me." The T-trux said. Revvit was silent a moment longer.

"Fine." He decided, giving in. Ty bent down to accept the tool onto his nose, and lifted him back up to his shelf to go back to sleep. When he had done that and Revvit curled up to go to sleep again; Ty sighed wistfully and relaxed back himself.

_XXXX_

The trux dug their noses into their ore bunks.

"Mmgmnum, ahh, yummy food!" Ton-Ton gushed pleasurefully, diving in for more.

"Hey, shouldn't Ty and Revvit be out here by now?" Dozer asked gazing off toward the red T-trux's cave. "They're usually awake by now." Revvit poked his head up from a nearby rock and skittered across the sand toward them.

"H-hey, Rev Dude." Ton-Ton blurted out boisterously.

"Where've you been, Rev?" Ace questioned curiously.

"I am sorry. I was trying to decided if I should wake up Ty." The yellow and green tool replied sincerely.

"Wake him? Shouldn't he already _be_ awake?" Skya pointed out.

"Yes, normally that is the case." Revvit confirmed, with a shrug. "But I do not think he slept very well last night. He appeared to have woken up from a dream of some kind."

"That's weird." Skya commented glancing at Dozer.

"Yes, I was hesitant as to whether I should wake him, since he was still asleep." The reptool went on. "But I finally decided to leave him be."

"So what did he dream about that woke him up?" Hector asked, after spinning his bits(similar to how Revvit usually did).

"I... do not know. I did not ask." Revvit admitted. "I had thought about it, but he had insisted that he was fine. And I didn't want to argue with him in the middle of the night. But I am worried that he is not ok, as he says he is."

"Awh, what's a little trouble to us. Ty's probably just going through something." Skya thought in a care-free manner.

"You are probably correct." Revvit thought hesitantly. "But I wonder that whatever happened in Ty's past may be the culprit." All of a sudden a rumbling bellow rang out, and they all searched in the direction of the noise.

"What was that?" Dozer wondered dynamically. The roar hollered again.

"That is Ty!" Revvit cried. And, not even waiting for the others, tore back the way he'd come; unknowing that they were right behind them.

**Hey guys, what's up! So before you guys get offended or angry, I wanna clarify that the argument about D-Structs at the beginning of the chapter is strictly **_their** argument. I am not on either side of this argument, nor am I on neither. I believe that all sides of an argument(this one included) have valid reasons for believing a certain way. ****I**** believe Ty **and **D-Structs have valid reasons for what they do, and that all the points that Revvit brought up, are the best ways to handle the situation**_

**I completely respect other people's take on this argument and you are free to express that. No disrespect or offense is meant by anything in this chapter. Thus the conversation at the beginning is simply how I think the characters would discuss this. Hope you guys enjoy! And I apologize for anything in this chapter that offends or disturbs anyone who reads it! Thx!!**


	5. Bash And Crash!

Chapter five: Bash And Crash!

Another slam was followed by another crash, egging Revvit on faster. Ty's roar erupted once more.

"Ty!!" He cried, diving into the cave; while trying to avoid the rubble and dust being shaken down by the vibrations being created.

"Get back you little!-" Ty snarled throwing his wrecking ball at the small figure in front of him. Revvit squinted to see, as a small shape darted away from Ty's tail. The red T-trux roared again and tossed his tail around, slamming his head into the wall and smacking his tail against the opposite wall. The impacts brought more dust and pebbles down from the ceiling.

"Ty, what is wrong. Relax." Revvit told him calmly, taking a few steps toward him.

"Get this thing out of here!" Ty sneered dropping the hammer of his tail. The familiar clicking of the razorapter hatchling sounded, as it retreated once more into another part of the cave.

"Ty, you must stop this." Revvit demanded. "Your cave is not designed to withstand you pounding around in here." Ty looked at his friend for a moment, but immediately attacked the razoraptor at the slightest movement. Revvit jumped back to avoid Ty's attack and tumbled back out of the cave, as another slam thundered through the air. Revvit lay flat where he'd landed, waiting for the dizziness to subside.

"So? What's going on Rev?" Skya asked anxiously.

"It seems our little friend is back." The tool responded rising to shakes the dizziness from his head. "And, now, so is Ty's strange behavior toward it. We must go in there and chase it away, before Ty collapses the whole cave in on himself."

"But if he's _that_ dangerous, how are we gonna do that?" Dozer complained, as they looked up at another crash.

"I believe this is a job for the small." Revvit decided. "Ace, Waldo, Click-Clack, you go find the razorapter. I will go and try to calm down Ty."

"What about me?" Hector asked hopefully.

"You can wait here." Revvit replied. "We might need you if this doesn't work."

"You guys be careful in there." Skya told them. "Ty doesn't sound too happy in there."

"We will." Revvit nodded. "Come on." The tools nervously followed.

"I.. c..can't believe w..we're actually- doing this!" Click-Clack gasped, jumping at another thunderous thump and rumbling roar.

"You will be fine." Revvit told him reassuringly.

"Maybe you shouldn't be doing this Revvit." Waldo told him doubtfully. "I mean you got the harder job. Ty may be our friend, but he's still a T-trux you know."

"Yes, I am keenly aware of that. Now let us go." The yellow and green reptool hopped into the darkness, leading the rest of his friends inside.

Ty snapped at the movement to his right, the clicking disappearing in another direction that wasn't out of his cave.

"Ty!" Revvit called leaping into the trux's nose. Ty shook his head in an instinctive attempt to knock of the danger, yet Revvit held on. "It is me, Ty!!" He called, desperately hanging on. "Please stop this!!" Ty froze at the realization.

"Rev?" The red T-trux swung his wrecking ball, bashing in front of something.

"-hey! Watch it with that thing!" Waldo cried, leaping back away from it.

"Eh, -Sorry Waldo." He rolled back slightly and hit the back wall. The clicking gave away the razorapter's location, and he quickly snapped down at it.

"Ty!" Revvit said, hopping in front of his left optic, blocking the creature from view. "Ace, Waldo, and Click-Clack will take care of him. You must hold still and only focus on me." Ty breathed gasping breaths, and stared at him. His gaze would wonder off and Revvit would regain it by moving in front of where he was looking.

"Do not worry about what they are doing, just focus on me." Revvit told him soothingly.

"Come on little guy, let's get you out of here!" Waldo told it. The creature peeked out at him and clicked.

"Don't be afraid, little guy. Come on out. We'll take you somewhere safe." Ace added cheerily.

"I would suggest you hurry." Revvit told him, breaking his gaze for only a second. Ty scowled passed him at the creature, easing forward, and Revvit held his foot up to stop him as he finished with: "I am not sure how long this I'll work."

"Come on now. That's it keep coming, let's go outside now." Waldo encouraged, as the creature edged out of his hiding place in a hidden crevice in the wall.

Ty caught sight of it, and growled but Revvit caught this too.

"No, Ty, look at me." He said firmly. The T-trux devertd his gaze back to the reptool, while the tools proceeded.

"All clear, Rev." Waldo called from the mouth of the cave.

"Ok, he is gone now." Revvit told Ty. "You can relax, and calmly come out and tell us what happened." Ty took a breath and rolled forward out into the sun, squinting at the intense light.

"We need to get that thing out of here and back where it belongs; before its parents come after us." Ty said hurriedly, his dirstess clearly dropping off his face,.. and his words.

_XXXX_

A certain D-Srtucts-colored Skrap-tool peered out from afar.

"Hm, _skkt_!" Skrap-it mused.

_XXXX_

"Why are you so afraid of that thing Ty." Skya asked him, as the red T-trux gazed off across the Flatirons. "I mean it's only little."

"Yeah, what'd it do to you?" Dozer questioned.

"I'm not taking any chances." Ty returned firmly. "Those things are relentless predators. Trux always ran from me for so long, that they didn't realize who the predators _really_ are."

"You are still regarded as a dangerous trux to many other trux, Ty." Revvit reminded him, drawing closer. "Not all T-trux's are friendly like you."

"I bet I'm the only one." Ty responded, unsure if he was being sarcastic or annoyed; though sounding like both.

"Well, in any case; you are right. We must return this creature back to its nest." Revvit agreed after a while; turning to leave. He scurried off, and when he went by them, the tools and trux followed; Ty staying back a bit away from the creature.

_XXXX_

"Where have you been, Skrap-It!" D-Structs demanded, when he heard the tool's characteristic twitch approaching his lair.

"You're never gonna believe this, _skkt_, e-uh or maybe you will." The tool thought. D-Structs sneered, and the tool jumped in pure fright. "Ok! _Skkt_! I never thought I'd say this.. but I think Ty _does_ have a weakness after all."

"I'm listening." D-Structs urged impatiently.

_XXXX_

"Auh, there." Ty said finally lowering another boulder into place. "No way he's getting out of there again."

"Ty, you must realize that it may not have been the creature, who had opened it back up, but it's parents might have." Revvit conveyed his statement in the trux's direction calmly.

"Yeah, which means we better go." Ty said, clearly itching to leave. "And if this happens again... we're moving them out of the crater... All the way out."

"And how do you purpose we do that?" Revvit asked him curiously.

"Any way we can." Ty returned determinedly.

"We shall see." The yellow and green tool half agreed. "But tell me.. how did this happen?"

"I don't know." Ty shook his head. "I was just sleeping when that thing showed up and woke me up with its clicking noises." Ty scowled past the reptool at the creature savagely, still keeping his distance. He turned and they all began to leave again.

"Ty, I think it is time we talk about what happened last night in more detail." Revvit decided. "Right after we check your cave for structural damage."

"And hope it doesn't need repairs." Ty finished.

"Exactly. *sigh* Sometimes you do not know your own strength." The reptool told him simply.

"Eh, what can I say? I got the power." Ty said, shrugging off this statement coolly.

As they disappeared, another figure poked out to see them go.

"Hm, looks like your intel was correct, Skrap-it." D-Structs commented bluntly. "And that gives me an idea..."

"Yes! _Skkt_! An idea... a good, good idea." The skraptool babbled, earning him a distasteful sneer from D-Structs in annoyance. "-uh -eh I..I mean, bad, bad idea. Really bad. Really evil and.. bad." He stammered, smiling awkwardly and waiting for approval. D-Structs sighed gruffly in exasperation, and headed off on his way.

_XXXX_

"Ok, it seems that there is only minimal damage to your cave, and it'll safe to stay in." Revvit reported thankfully. "But I urge you to go easier on it, should something like this ever occur again."

"You got it Rev." Ty sighed. "I'll try to tone it down the next time I smash some creature's head in." The tool, near immediately, caught on to the slight hint of sarcasm carelessly poking its head through the T-trux's tone. And knew precisely what he was thinking in saying this.

_XXXX_

D-Structs approached the wall, whipping his tail around his claw clamped down on the rocks, and he pulled some down; creating a gap to act as a passage of escape. He then turned and left immediately. And the creature clicked, poking its head through the crevice that had just been created.

_XXXX_

"Ty please." Revvit begged, scooting closer to Ty from his sleep shelf. "I want to talk about this. I feel it is important. It will be between us, I promise. Remember what you did with me during Rolladon season?"

"You really wanna know, huh." Ty guessed, observing his little friend hesitantly. The reptool nodded intently. "I was in the crater; but even though the day was nice, it was totally ruined by a Razorapter attack." Ty explained, painful shivers rippling through him at the recollection of the awful sensation that his old wounds had once felt.

"That is terrible!" The reptool gasped. "And you dreamt this last night?" Ty nodded. "I...cannot blame you." Revvit realized dynamically. "I would not sleep very well after a nightmare like that either." The empathy in his eyes, told Ty how much the tool deeply pitied him; and he couldn't lie to himself by saying he wasn't surprised by this. "And I do hope that tonight will be better."

"You and me both, Rev." Ty sighed, relaxing his head on top of the rock underneath Revvit's sleep shelf.

**Here's the next chapter everybody!! Can't wait to see what you guys think of it! Thx!!!**


	6. Disappearing Act!

Chapter six: Disappearing Act!

Ty jerked awake suddenly, accidentally hitting his head on the sleep shelf above him... and Revvit along with it!

"Revvit! You okay?!" The trux gasped.

"Guh- I am ok." The yellow and green tool replied, stiffly recovering his bits. "The better question is.. are you?"

"I wish I could answer that." Ty sighed.

"This is becoming a problem, Ty." The tool told him. "Have you experienced something like this before?" Ty gave him an odd look that told him all he needed to know.

"You did the last time this happened,... didn't you." Revvit commentated. Ty just nodded.

"It took me a long time to get past it." The T-trux stated. "This will probably be no different. Probably all we can do is ride it out until it _dies_ out. And maybe, until then, it would be safer for you to sleep in the garage for a while."

"That is not good enough, Ty." Revvit protested. "And I can handle myself. He scurried over to the broke shelving pieces, and switched on his high-beams. "We can prevent this from happening. I have observed your sleeping patterns well enough to know what works best for you, and can strategize my own sleeping routine with yours."

"I don't know, Rev." Ty wondered. "I've nearly crushed one of you tools already. Don't really wanna come any closer to doing it."

"You will be fine." Revvit assured him.

"Oh, and..uh.. sorry about your shelf." Ty followed up sheepishly.

"No, it is ok." The tool insisted. "We can always rebuild. My main concern is getting you past this, once and for all. So you can start sleeping adequately again. This lack of sleep is not healthy. It will begin to dull your skills and obscure your awareness."

"So why are we still awake?" Ty asked. "We should be trying to go _back_ to sleep right now, not talking about me."

"I.. suppose you are right." The tool realized dropping his gaze in defeat. "But we will talk about this more in the morning." He decided. And the two laid down to sleep once more.

_XXXX_

The trux waited and were relieved to finally see Revvit the next morning.

"So.. did Ty do better?" Dozer asked anxiously.

"He... did not." Revvit sighed lowering his head and shaking it. "And now I have a sleeping shelf to fix."

"It's that bad, huh?" Skya guessed.

"Well it was an accident." Revvit recalled, rolling his eyes up in thought. "I knew I shouldn't have let him sleep right below me."

"So...nightmares again?" Ton-Ton concluded curiously, still a bit confused.

"-Yes, Ton-Ton, nightmares again." Revvit confirmed patiently. "And I believe we need to think of a way to stop them. So he can finally return to his normal sleeping patterns again."

"So what are we gonna do with him for now?" Skya asked, gazing down on the tool.

"We will leave him be, for right now. But I will go and check on him in a short while." Revvit said. "Now if we are all ready, I would like to perform a quick tune up on all of you. -I will handle Ty later. When he's actually awake and has eaten."

"My kinda morning." Skya commented brightly.

~~~

An iconic rattling clatter snuck over to the mouth of Ty's cave. A claw dropped materials from its iron fist.

"Do it." D-Structs commanded. As Skrap-it began sifting through the pile of scrap.

_XXXX_

"I'm telling you, Rev. Ty's gotta be going through something." Skya pointed out. "We can't stop it ourselves. This is probably be something we'll have to wait out until it blows over again. I mean, he recovered from it before, right?" Revvit finished screwing a bolt into the side of the Cranasaur's belt, then turned around to hop forward on her back to be closer to her head.

"I believe that we can help in some way. Ty should not have to suffer from something he has already suffered from once." The reptool articulated, then began hopping down onto her tread.

"I say we leave him alone for awhile." Dozer decided. "No sense in messing with it if it's just gonna resolve itself."

"But we do not actually know if it _will_ resolve itself, Dozer." Revvit affirmed, as Click-Clack scurried up Skya's neck with another bolt. Then Revvit continued to hop his way down to the floor.

"You worry too much, little brother." Hector commented, as the green and yellow tool hit the ground.

"I am just looking out for one of our own." Revvit stated defiantly. "That is all."

"Yeah, sure it is." Hector joked, nudging his brother playfully; who stared at him distastefully.

_XXXX_

Metal clattered into place, as Skrap-it secured the last piece of metal onto Ty's face, screwing it to the sheet of metal that had been placed under the sleeping red T-trux.

"We're all set. _Skkt_!" Skrap-it twitched, hopping down to Ty's nose. D-Structs turned around and lowered his claw, clamping down on Ty's tail, he began to drag him away; heading off away from the cave.

"I am telling you, Ty needs our help." Revvit insisted further. "And we need to help him. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to go see if he is awake yet." The tool disappeared over the peak of the garage exit, and the trux watched after him.

"*sigh* we better go with him." Skya sighed reluctantly. And the trux rolled out to chase the tool down.

_XXXX_

Revvit stopped short of the cave when he spotted something alarming.

"Oh no." He gasped.

"What is it, Rev?" Ace asked from Skya's tread.

"There are scuff marks everywhere around here." The yellow and green tool replied, studying the marks carefully.

"Those Razoraptors show up again?" Waldo asked as the tools scuttle over to join him.

"No, these marks are much bigger than that." Revvit decided.

"Then-.. could it be Ty?" Skya suggested. Revvit scurried up into the cave and soon returned.

"Ty is not here, the cave is empty." He said, alarm accenting his tone. "But these scuff marks do not make sense. Ty's tread marks are here." He said gesturing to the opening of the cave. "But then disappear into these scuff marks and head off in that direction." The tool pointed down the trail that headed away from the cave to the right of the opening.

"Something's not adding up. And we need to find out what." Skya decided.

"Well what are we waiting for? Come on, dudes!" Ton-Ton declared following the tracks. Revvit and the tools hopped up onto him as he passed.

"I suggest we exercise caution." Revvit suggested. "We do not know what we are up against; or what happened to Ty."

"Or where he is." Ace added.

"Yes, and given how off his mental state has been lately;.. who knows what he will be like when we find him." Revvit finished, as they proceeded down the trail.

_XXXX_

D-Structs rolled on, unimpeded by the occasional bumps in the path. The shutter of the metal panel behind him jerked, but even the noise from it could not mask the annoying, off-key bellowing of a certain twitchy skraptool singing from Ty's back.

"Enough, Skrap-it!" D-Structs demanded finally.

"_Skkt!_ Okay, okay, no more singing." The skraptool sighed, in exasperation. "Buut.. maybe we could play one of those road games I've been wanting to try, huh?" D-Structs groaned, clearly annoyed by the skraptool's constant buddy-buddy antics. If he wasn't otherwise occupied dragging his enemy by the tail, he'd slam, smash, or stomp the tool away like he often did. A large bump in the path jerked the panel up off the ground to slam back down with a thunderous SLAM!!

"Wha- huh?" Ty awoke, but discovered the restrains on his head back and treads; and felt tension on his tail; as well as a breeze signifying movement. "Ih argh, hey! What's going on!" Ty struggled against the restraints even more.

"Ha! You're never gettin' out of that! I made sure it was extra secure! _Skkt!_" The tool teased happily.

"Skrap-it?!" Ty snarled. He struggled against the restraint angrily. He yanked on his tail and felt the claw slip ever so slightly. "D-Structs.." he breathed in seering anger. "What's the matter, got bored trying to take me on fairly?" D-Structs groaned again, annoyance now growing toward _him_ now; yet he said nothing and continued on just the same. Ty continued to struggle, but it seemed to no avail successful.

_XXXX_

"We must pick up the pace." Revvit advised, a bit more upset now. "We are almost out of the Flatirons, and almost out of the Crater."

"You don't think this could be D-Structs do you?" Dozer suggested.

"Why would you say that?" Revvit asked, genuinely curious.

"Who else would bring Ty all the way out here?" Skya commented dryly.

"Wouldn't put it past him." Waldo added.

"I must say, it does make sense." The tool admitted. "But we still must hurry. We do not know what he's planning on doing to Ty, if he _is_ indeed behind this."

_XXXX_

"Ih! I'm getting to be done with this- D-Structs." Ty groaned. He strained against the restraints in an attempt to escape, yet he did not possess the leverage he need to break free. He pulled on his tail, and manages to pull it loose from his claws grip. But D-Structs stopped and turned to snack it up in his jaws, continuing unimpeded. Proceeding through a hole in a rocky wall. He turned sharply to summon all his strength into throwing Ty away from him. The slab of metal that had him trapped, battered the ground busting his metal restraints off of him; sending the T-trux tumbling across the sandy ground, landing in a mangled heap of his own body and pieces of twisted scrap metal. Ty's eyes blinked open and he realized he could see again; an enraged scowl crossing his face. As he stood up again, the metal pieces slid down off of him.

"Have fun in your new home!" D-Structs thundered. "And let me introduce you to your new neighbors." The black and grey T-trux shot his claw past him, grabbing a rock against the wall a short distance beyond him. D-Structs held the rock in his grasp and as soon as it had fully retracted back to him; he crushed it and retreated out the opening. Ty roared in anger after him. But, hearing something, he turned toward the hole that had been created by the rocks removal; when two familiar optics blinked open at him. The bigger ones struck fear into the mighty T-trux instantaneously, as they lunged forward with a screeching _ROAR!!_

**What is up everybody!! Finally got another chapter for his story. I know a few of you were excited about the presence of D-Structs in this fic(despite my original plan _not _include him). And so I hope you liked this chapter even more! Enjoy!! Thx!!!**


	7. Rescue!

Chapter seven: Rescue!!

"We are almost there!" Revvit declared.

"To where?" Skya asked.

"Do you not feel that?" The tool retorted bluntly, turning his body toward her as they halted. He then turned and leapt down to the ground, to the feel it for himself.

"The ground is vibrating." He stated obviously, gesturing to the sandy earth. "And given the amount of vibration, it is something big; it must be Ty."

"Do you even know where we're going?" She asked the tool, as he hopped back up onto her and they continued on. The answer came as an enormously angry roar that they could have recognized from miles away.

"Now do you believe me?" Revvit asked her bluntly. "It came from that way." The trux headed on toward the origin of the sound and finally came to a rock wall. Another roar rang out confirming their suspicions. "Ty is just on the other side of this wall." Revvit said.

"Really? We hadn't noticed." Dozer replied sarcastically, and Revvit shot him a distasteful look.

"But- h-how are we- gonna get to him?" Click-Clack asked, gesturing to the wall blocking their way. Dust showered down on them, as a blow to the wall shook it like a leaf.

"Click-Clack does have a point.." Revvit admitted. "But we must also find out what is going on over there. Hang on." He summoned a dragon-flobter and hopped onto it to soar over the top of the wall. But when he got to where he could peer over the other side; what he was was horrifying. Ty was trapped in an oddly shaped canyon that had no exit, other than the one blocked off by rocks. And he wasn't alone... Ty attempted to avoid attacks; but what was attacking him was so fast he almost couldn't see them. Even Revvit could quite get a good look at them; but managed to catch a glimpse of a large scraptor-like body.

"Oh no." He mumbled to himself. He hovered down closer. "Ty!! How did this happen?!" Ty let out another enormous roar and continued his enraged struggle, unphased by the tool's presence. Then Revvit hovered away again.

"I believe, Ty is being attacked by a pack of adult Razoraptors." The tool told the group.

"What?!" The they gasped.

"Not only that.." The tool continued quickly. "But he is trapped in a canyon alone, with no foreseeable way out!"

"Then we gotta do something!" Skya decided determinedly.

"Like what?" Dozer questioned.

"We will have to bust through this wall, to give him a way out." Revvit decided.

"How are we gonna do that without Ty?" Skya wondered skeptically. "He's the smasher here."

"Will just have to try it another way." The yellow and green tool replied simply.

"I'm ready, dudes!" Ton-Ton sang. "Who's with me?!"

_XXXX_

Ty roared and swung his tail at the many blurrs circling him; practically in hyper-speed.

"Ty! Try to bust the wall blocking the exit!" Revvit called from above. At first, Revvit was worried that he hadn't heard him; but when Ty slammed into the wall and bashed it with his tail a few times, he was relieved to know that he had. "Keep going, Ty!" The tool called. Then pulled his dragon flobter up. "Ok, everyone.. pull!!" Skya, Dozer, Ton-Ton, and now Garby heaved at the shockarachnid wires. Hearing, and feeling, the blows from Ty on the other side, trying to send the rocks towards them. Ty roared and attacked the fast moving creatures; missing them and hitting the wall instead. Throwing his head over, he bashed it into the wall as well. Reversing a bit, he plunged forward to ram into the wall. The rocks finally crumbled and fell away, and Ty pounded his way through it. The Razoraptors didn't hesitate a moment to follow; giving him no time to seal them in the canyon by themselves. They leapt onto him and he roared and threw them off of him. One managed to sneak past the initial attack of his tail and got up under his chin latching onto the piping running down his chest; clamping down on it with its sharp jaws. Another managed to grab his tail at the ball and ran it around him. Ty lifted a tread and the rapter pulled his chain through underneath him, forcing his tail under him and he fell flat on his back. The raptors screeched in mid-air leaping onto him for their final attack. Skya hooked on of them, but it whipped its head around to cut her tongue wire with ease and resumed its attack on Ty.

"Hey!! Leave him alone razor-dudes!!" Ton-Ton demanded, bashing into the pile of sharps and pointy limbs. Receiving a scratch across the face, he backed off. Dozer carefully horned them off of Ty and tossed them away where Ton-Ton and Skya could smash away. But before he could get to the last one, Ty had already forced himself up. Throwing his head in the air in an earth-shattering roar. He somehow managed to reach back and snatch up the raptor. The crazed T-trux proceeded to pound the very life out of this creature with anything he had; his tail,.. his teeth,.. his head... anything. The trux and tools watched in pure horror; having never seen such a monstrous behavior from him or _any_ other trux before. Ty didn't let up, until the raptor lay motionless in a heap of bent up metal and twisted extremities. The red T-trux stood there hunched over it; his breaths coming in gasps. This much needed break, however, was short-lived; as the other Razoraptors began another wave of attack. Ty rolled back away from them, as they had latched onto his frontal pipes again.

"*gasp* Ty, watch out!!" Revvit screamed. The red T-trux had already gotten too close to the edge of a rocky canyon and fell over the edge. The trux rushed forward to peer down, just in time to watch the horrible sight of Ty tumbling down the slope; landing in a motionless heap at the bottom. Everyone stared; awestruck by what had just occurred. The Razoraptors were scattered due to the fall, and zipped off through the canyon away from Ty; seeming to have finally given up on their pursuit.

"We must get him back up here." Revvit decided immediately. "Skya?-.." The Cranasur dropped her hook; thinking way ahead of the intelligent tool. Revvit and the tools quickly repaired her hook and the yellow and green ran it down to Ty and hooked it onto one of his back railings; before returning to delegate the rest of the trux into position.

"Okay, we are all set!" The tool called. "Ready.. set.. Go!" The trux accelerated, a dust cloud kicking up as they slowly began to creep forward; their treads finally gripping enough to move them forward. Metal creaked, as Ty began to move as well. Minute after agonizing minute they finally dragged him up to the surface once more. The trux landing hard on the ground when they dropped him. The damage was enormous and it showed. Gashes leaked, metal stuck out, some parts even fell off completely. Ty lethargically shifted off his side; weighing on his lower jaw to awkwardly shift his treads under him. He'd fall again and again in his panicked attempt to get up; but his left tread didn't seem to cooperate with him; and he eventually ran of strength to try anymore and fell silent in defeat.

"We must stabilize him as soon as possible!!" Revvit decided hurriedly, hopping up onto him to begin immediately. The other tools, including Hector, rushed forward to join him. Screeches drew their eyes to the skies; scrapadactyls circled high overhead. "We are too exposed out here. We must patch up these wounds as best we can and get him out of here."

"I agree with you there." Skya said. "But how are we gonna get him back home without busting him up more?"

"Hm." Revvit spun his bits in thought. "I have an idea. Come on."

Ton-Ton brought back scrap and the tools patched up the open, fluid-leaking wounds. Revvit exchanged glances with Skya and nodded. The yellow and green tool then waved over to Ton-Ton, who backed up toward Ty's head. Garby and Dozer took their places at Ty's sides; easing their head and horns underneath him. As they began to lift the T-trux's upper body up, he tried to protest, but clearly didn't possess the strength to stop it.

"Come on, Ty. I know you're hurting, but you gotta get up right now." Skya told him sensitively, then hooked a railing on his back to help pull him up. Ty protested more but at the same time tried to get up, his instinct to fight returning for a bit; yet his body clearly tried to resist. They accidentally bumped Ty's chin on the back of Ton-Ton's bed as he eased himself under the weakened trux. Letting him down, they laid him on top of the Ankylodump's bed; so his treads were still on the ground. Skya released her hook and repositioned it to hook through his back railings onto Dozer; so they could pull him together from either side.

"Excellent!" Revvit declared thankfully. "Now we must move together in order to get him back to the garage safely."

"Ok, Ton-Ton." Ace began from on top of his head. "Dozer and Skya will get us started, just hang on a second, ok."

"No problem!" The blue trux shrugged coolly. "I got this, dude." Finally getting started, they slowly headed for home.

"Garby, stay ahead of us and keep our path clear." Revvit instructed. "We do not want to jar him any more than we have to."

"No problem, Revvit!" The Stegarbasaur replied brightly. "I'll keep an eye out." They hit a bump and Ty jumped. "Oops! Sorry!! I better just stay focused on the task at hand." Garby headed off ahead of them knocking and chomping rocks and trees out of the way; and even brushing pieces of scrap aside from their path of travel.

"The Flatirons are just up here." Revvit reported staring far out beyond them. "Once we get him to the garage, we must begin the proper repairs immediately."

"Man, who knew he'd be so heavy!" Ton-Ton remarked breathlessly.

"No- kidding!" Dozer grumbled, his voice sounding a bit constricted due the the strain of pulling.

"He's a T-trux, Ton-Ton, what did you expect?" Waldo questioned bluntly.

"Well..I don't know!" The Ankylodump complained in exasperation. "I just didn't expect him to be this heavy!"

"Whatever the case,.." Revvit said, lifting his gaze up. "We are here."

**Hi guys!! Finally got another chapter done on this story! This chapter was kind of the "execution of the plan and the rescue" chapter. I apologize for D-Structs' plan failing(due to being a Ty fan), to those of you who are D-Structs fans. But to be fair, any other trux would probably have been destroyed by this. But as we've come to know, Ty is not just _any _Trux(neither are the other trux). Plus Ty barely made it out alive, so I guess it's _kind of_ a victory for D-Structs. The Razoraptors really knocked him out big time. I guess we'll have to see what comes next. See you next time!! Thx!!!**


	8. Repair!

Chapter eight: Repair!

"Ok, first things first." Revvit decided, hopping up onto Ty's back. "We need to repair the wounds that are leaking fluid. And we need to do it quickly. He's already lost a lot of his oils and engine lubricants. These temporary patches will not hold out for much longer."

"Hector, how did you repair him the last time this happened?" Ace asked quickly.

"Well.. I did exactly what you guys did, up until this point." The green and yellow tool shrugged simply. "After I patched up the holes that were leaking, I found the parts to replace them and fixed it."

"I can't believe you did this all by yourself!" Waldo commented dynamically. "I mean, look at all this damage. He's lucky to even be alive right now!"

"Yes, Ty got incredibly lucky here. But he still has a long way to go, before he can begin to recover from this." Revvit said.

"Then let's get to work." Waldo decided finally. "We have a lot of parts to track down and a lot of repairing to do."

"Ton-Ton and I will go in search of the right parts." Revvit said, climbing up onto the blue ankylodump.

"I'm going with you!" Ace decided, climbing on after him. "Sounds like it could be exciting!"

"Ok, Waldo, Click-Clack; you two try to repair the little things as best you can while we're gone." Revvit instructed. "When we return, we can try to fix the major issues."

"You got it, Rev; we'll take care of it." Waldo responded determinedly. "Just hurry up and get your tails back here; who knows how long Ty'll stay in this stable condition."

"Right, let's go!" Revvit said, looking down at the trux under him. Ton-Ton turned and took off across the flat sandy ground, and the other trux turned back to Ty; watching the two tools work on him.

_XXXX_

Ton-Ton soon returned, swirving around to stop right in front of them to pour out the parts in his bed. Revvit and Ace hopped out as the parts scattered about around them.

"Ok, let us finally put this right again." Revvit declared determinedly.

"Are we glad you're here!" Waldo exclaimed. "He's starting to get critical."

"Then let's get our bits busy." Revvit responded certainly. He took up a bolt and bounded toward's Ty.

"I'm not gonna lie." Hector admitted sheepishly. "But I've never seen anything this bad before. I think he's probably more hurt than he was when _I_ found him."

"Do not worry." Revvit told him. "We will do everything we can to fix him up. And the first thing we need to start with is his left tread. I noticed it was not working properly; so I think we'll take a look at that for sure." He led the other tools under Ty to inspect the oddly positioned tread, from underneath the silent trux.

"I don't believe it!" Waldo commented, when they came out again.

"Believe what?" Skya wondered, seeming a bit more concerned than either Dozer, Ton-Ton, or Garby.

"The joints from which Ty's tread is attached is completely shot!" The wrenchtool told them. "It's a miracle it's still attached!"

"So what does that mean?" Dozer asked.

"It means we'll need to find a _very_ creative way to fix it..." Revvit said. "Unless we're lucky enough to find an entire T-trux tread that is the right size for him."

"Or find a part that can replace the damaged ones." Ace added.

"It's that bad?!" Dozer asked, genuinely shocked by this.

"Those Razoraptors have done a number of damages to Ty." Revvit reminded him. "And it'll take a lot of work to get him back on his treads again."

"That is, if we _can_ fix his tread." Waldo put in dryly, almost mumbling under his breath in saying this.

"Ton-Ton, I'll need you to go in search of anything you can find to fix Ty's tread." Revvit decided, glancing at the Ankylodump, after shooting Waldo a distasteful glare. "I'll send Ace with you."

"And I know the perfect place to find the right parts." The silver wrenchtool said, smiling daringly. "But first we're gonna need a supercharger."

"Where exactly are you thinking of going, Ace?" Revvit asked suspiciously, turning to look at her.

"Scraptor Valley, of course." Ace returned matter-of-factly. "That's the best place to get parts as uncommon as the ones we need. Plus we'll know they're in perfectly good condition."

"I suppose you are correct." Revvit thought, hesitantly dropping his gaze for a moment. "Alright you can go; but be extremely careful. And don't stick around any longer than you have to."

"You got it, Rev!" Ace complied. "We'll be back before you know it. Let's go, Ton-Ton." With that, the blue trux whipped around and took off for the garage.

_XXXX_

The rest of the tools, assisted by Skya, began to put the parts into place to make the repairs they could.

"Because of the slice wounds, we'll have to pound out the right shapes and weld them into place." Revvit decided.

"I got you covered on that one." Skya replied, lowering a basin of lava down for them. Skya held the pieces over the hot substance, while Click-Clack and Hector carved out molds in the ground. Once they were hot enough, the Cranasuar lowered them into the molds and the tools pounded them into shape. Cooling them in water, they proceeded to put them into place. Revvit and Hector welded them down, and coated the edges in tar.

"We have tried to iron out the sharp edges as best we can, and hopefully the welding helped with that." The yellow and green tool explained, hopping forward toward them. "The tar is so nothing disrupts the wounds, and will hopefully help seal up any parts we may have missed. And we could even have the tortools use their buffers to for that as well. Once they have had time to heal, we will paint over them to cover them up. And it'll be just like it never happened."

"It may _look_ like it never happened." Waldo stated. "But what worries me is what he'll _act_ like when he wakes up again."

"What exactly do you mean?" Revvit asked, curiously turning his body toward him.

"I _mean_, what kind of _mental_ damage did the whole thing do to him?" Waldo returned strongly. Everyone looked up to see Ton-Ton coming back toward them with Ace standing on his head. "All I'm saying, is that you can't expect me to believe, that after all he's gone through, he'll just.. go back to normal."

"He's..kinda got a point, Rev." Skya agreed slowly. "Ty may never be the same after this."

"Hm.. I believe you may be correct." The tool agreed after a moment. "But for now, let us finish the repairs on Ty's tread. Ace? What did you and Ton-Ton find in Scraptor Valley?"

"Not as much as we wanted to, Rev." Ace sighed unfortunately. "All we managed to find was a few parts to replace the damaged ones. After that, we couldn't stay any longer, without losing the parts we'd _already_ found."

_XXXX_

"Well it took awhile, but I think we've done all we can." Revvit said finally as he and the other tools climbed out from under Ty. "All we can do, now, is wait and see how he recovers."

"And hope that that tread recovers ok." Waldo put in, a hint of doubt poking through his, otherwise, hopeful tone. They all stared at the silent T-trux.

"Well whatever happens.. we will be right here to help him." Revvit finished confidently. "No matter what." The team nodded determinedly, before turning to watch the motionless T-truxonce again; as he forced a barely audible sigh.

_XXXX_

The patched up trux hadn't moved a piston since he'd been laid there, and remained so. The sun boiled the air, the distance warbling like the moving water of a lake or stream's surface.

"I will go check on him again." Revvit decided scurrying towards Ty. But no sooner had he hopped up onto the trux, did he leap right back off of him with a painful yelp!

"He is burning hot!!" The tool cried, as he recovered himself. "We need to get him some shade and water to cool his engine down as soon as possible!"

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Dozer questioned helplessly.

"Can't we move him into the garage?" Skya wondered.

"I do not think so." Revvit shook his head. "We shouldn't jostle him in any way, if we want those patches to settle properly."

"Trying to move him would be hard anyway, as hot as his engine must be right now." Ace put in thoughtfully.

"Yes." Revvit concurred. "Which is why we must find another way to keep him shaded."

"Well-.. w-what if we built him one?" Click-Clack suggested softly.

"That is a great idea, Click-Clack!!" Revvit gasped. He then took off for a nearby rock and began etching a plan.

**Hey whasup guys!! Another chapter finally. Feels like it's been a while. ;D Anyway, enjoy this new chapter! Thx!!**


	9. Recover!

Chapter nine: Recover!

Pain throbbed and stabbed the metal of the trux's entire body. A rumbling, like a distant thunder, vibrated the ground. Ty struggled to force movement, but failed completely and didn't possess the strength or motivation to try again. The continuous blanket of fire burning his metal, honestly led him to believe he were in a melting pot. His optics were too heavy to open and find out, yet he could feel the air on his back..._ so why was he still so hot?_ The only explanations he had were seemingly beyond his reach. Distantly there, yet beyond his full understanding at this time. So many thoughts came to mind all random and unrealistic; all strange yet he never realized this. His mind wandered through so many thoughts, there really wasn't time to think on any one in particular. So he just continued this never ending train on random tracks, following no specific pattern whatsoever. Then suddenly a relief finally came to quench the fiery burn of his entire body. And darkened the light on the other side of his eyelids, bringing about a well awaited rest from the harsh anger of the demon from above…

_XXXX_

Sunlight poked through the holes, as a shadow was cast over the red T-trux. Four trees now held a net-like mesh of woven leaves over him; acting as a shelter from the intense light-rays.

"These leaves should allow him enough shade to keep him cool, but we must still watch him very carefully." Revvit said, after checking on the weakened trux yet again.

"And then what?" Skya asked.

"We will leave him alone to rest." The tool returned. "But we will stay close by in case he needs us." The trux began to roll away, as Revvit drew closer to the motionless T-trux. Hector watched him inquisitively; before beginning an approach of his own.

"You really care about him don't you." He asked, sitting down next to him.

"More than you know." Revvit returned heartily; glancing over at him with a gentle nod. "He is like my best friend... I have not encountered anything like Ty before. What we have, as friends, is something I would never trade for anything in the world. He is probably the strangest thing that has ever happened to me, but.. I guess _strange_ has done wondrous things for me."

"I bet." Hector agreed, as their gazes fell on the red trux once more. "He seems pretty special."

"You didn't know that from your last encounter with him?" Revvit asked, looking at him quizzically.

"Well.. no." The green and yellow tool replied, while shaking his head. "But like I said before, his personality had been totally dulled away by the time I found him. And I never really stuck around to get to know him after he recovered."

"I can understand, and respect that." Revvit nodded. "I get how hesitant you must have been to approach him. As was I when _I_ first met him. Though unlike you I managed to find something to connect with him on. And that is his desire to build, work and live in peace. And not having to be afraid of the outside world like most reptools are."

"Sounds like a sweet deal having a T-trux on your side." Hector commented thoughtfully.

"Yes, but I'd like to think that Ty feels the same, having me around to help him when he needs it." Revvit returned definitively.

"I bet he does." Hector suspected. "I mean I bet that not everyone has a reptool friend to fix them up when they get damaged."

"Quite." Revvit nodded. "But still. We are good apart, but we are better as a team. And I believe that is how it should stay!"

"Couldn't agree more, little brother!" Hector laughed, taking his brother in a choke-hold to ruffle his imaginary hair; to which the yellow and green tool wriggled away from it. A squawking roar; however, ended this moment in an instant, as the tools looked up in shock!

_XXXX_

"So.. what do think Ty'll be like when he recovers?" Skya wondered openly, gazing around at the group within the garage. The silence that returned was deafening, giving her an unsettling answer.

"Well.. all _I_ know is that we need to be _extra_ cautious around him from now on." Waldo told them. "Those things may drive him insane, but there's not telling how much damage he could do with just _thinking_ they're here. A trauma like that'll probably have its triggers; which means we need to avoid them at all cost if we wanna be safe around him."

"Dude, you say that as if he's some kind of monster." Ton-Ton stated bluntly.

"Oh you know I don't mean it like that." Waldo returned earnestly. "I've just seen how this pans out, and it's not good. Ty just suffered his worst nightmare, and now he's having to pay the price for it. Any dinotrux is dangerous when they're afraid, even if it's for no reason; but a T-trux is even more of a hazard. Ty may still be our friend, but when his fear is all he can think about; he could end up doing some serious damage. T-truxs are built for power, ya know." Their conversation was interrupted by a familiar scream, which they all recognized in a heartbeat.

"Revvit!" They cried, hurriedly dashing for the doors.

_XXXX_

Hector and Revvit dodged the grabby bills, and scurried away around Ty and toward the rocks of the garage; in hopes of escaping them.

"We must keep them off of Ty." Revvit told him, after watching a scraptor leap onto Ty's back.

"Ok." Hector agreed hesitantly, a hint of doubt in his tone. "But how? We're so small; what can _we_ do?"

"Hm..." Revvit spun his bits for a second, when he suddenly spotted something that was a sight for sore eyes. "I do not think we need to do anything by ourselves, after all." He said. "Look!" He pointed as the trux came around the bend from the garage entrance; Skya appearing from her door on the side of it.

"Scraptors!!" Ace cried, peering over the rocks just above the two tools.

"Hey! Pick on somebody your own size!!" Ton-Ton shouted speeding on toward them, spinning around to bash one off of the T-trux with his tail; minding the structure that had been built over him. Skya hooked the scraptor in mid-air and tossed it to Dozer to bash it far away from them. Maybe a half a dozen of them remained, all looking up at them and roaring at them with their screechy, off-toned voices.

"We must get them out of here!" Revvit called to them. "Ty cannot help himself, so we must get them away from him; before they scrap him like a heap of scrap metal!"

"Ok, let's take them out; one at a time.." Skya decided, craning down on the others. "Patunk-style!" The trux scattered to spread themselves out. Hooking the first one, Skya flung it around the wide circle of trux before they smashed a tail to it to send it flying away. Dozer dozed one up and Ton-Ton performed a spinning slide to catch it; flinging it away with the rest. Garby and Skya bashed two scraptors together, then tail-slapped them through the air to join their friends. Landing flat on their stomachs, they stepped back up onto their treads; squawking back at them, before retreating after their pack. The trux's intense glares after them, were immediately softened by a barely audible groan; which turned their attention on the red T-trux once again.

"Is.. he ok?" Ace wondered worriedly. Revvit scurried over and hopped up onto Ty's head.

"He will be fine." Revvit deduced confidently, after a moment. "He just needs a _lot_ of time to rest and recover."

"_How_ long exactly?" Skya wondered intentionally.

"Unfortunately it is difficult to say." Rev it sighed. "It could be days until we see any sign of him waking up."

"So.. what? We're just gonna sit here and wait for him to wake up again?" Dozer reiterated slowly.

"Man.. that's a bummer." Ton-Ton scoffed disappointedly.

"And just think how _Ty_ feels." Skya emphasized rather bluntly.

"We need to build a way to discourage attacks from scraptors.. maybe hide him from view."

"But- h..how are we gonna do that?" Click-Clack wondered, causing the yellow and green tool to spin his bits in thought.

_XXXX_

Wooden structures like walls creaked against the poles of the makeshift shelter, creating more of a hut now around the large, red T-trux.

"There.. that is better." Revvit decided, confidently nodding at the added feature of their build. "This should act as protection from scraptors.. and even changes in the weather, given they're not too severe." Finishing last bolt he hopped down to admire their work.

"Let's just hope we don't have anything _severe_ for a while." Skya commented glancing at Dozer thoughtfully.

The next few days became nothing, if not, a long, disconcerting waiting game. Revvit seemed to check on Ty at all times of the day.. or would sit and watch the wounded T-trux rest for hours upon hours; seeming to pay no mind to anything else. Ty rarely moved.. rarely made a sound.. but Revvit knew he wasn't dead.. as he could still hear his breaths as good as ever; as if developing an ear for it. The team would often watch from a distance.. noting the offness of the yellow and green reptool stamping it off as unusual.. but never really acting upon the suspicion.

_XXXX_

"It has been longer the fifteen days…" Revvit stated, as they all drew near Ty once more. "And he has not shown any signs of waking up yet."

"Ty _was_ injured a lot more severely this time." Hector reminded him calmly. "It would make sense that it would take longer for him to recover, too."

"I.. suppose that makes sense." His brother replied, turning around to face them and sitting down; eyes on the ground.

"Don't worry, Revvit.." Hector encouraged, coming to lay a foot on his shoulder. "He'll wake up soon.. I'm sure of it." Unbeknownst to them Ty's head moved slightly left and right; then got their attention when he suddenly launched himself up with a mighty roar, demolishing the shelter upon contact with its roof. The roar shook the ground with the crash of the walls and almost seemed to rattle the air itself. Ty's roar ended with a heavy grimaced, as he doubled over once more. Heavy breaths bobbed his head up and down with each one that came, his eyes beginning to blink open as he slowly became aware of his surroundings.

"Ty?" Revvit quietly addressed him, taking a cautious step forward. Ty said nothing.. instead he blindly threw his tail at him, which he had to dodge in order to avoid it hitting him. Whipping around, he attacked the others with his tail and offly swung, as if not even thinking about what he was doing at all. The trux easily avoided the attack, as it was a very hostile or direct one. And as it came again, Dozer saw the opportunity to raise a horn to the wrecking ball; which sent it back into Ty's face giving _him_ the blow to the head instead. Ty jerked back from them, shaking his head at the disorientation that heavily weighed on his throbbing head; waiting for any form of relief to come.

"Ty?" Revvit attempted again. The T-trux's eyes slightly lightening at his voice this time, to which he finally looked up. All his optics saw, was a fuzzed up shape colored yellow and green, which blurred back into focus enough to see more detail.

"Ahn, hey, Rev." Ty's voice was barely recognizable; the dryness if it prohibited his ability to utter words. And the weakness he, no doubt, felt may have also been a contributing factor for the off-tone sound of it.

"You sound dehydrated.." Revvit said, making his diagnosis rather quickly. "Let us get you to the cistern for a drink." Skya launched her hook through Ty's railings, catching it on Dozer once more; and they began the short trek over to the aqueduct that stored their water from the lake above the Flatirons.

**Hello everyone!! And phew!!! Finally got this chapter done! I strongly apologize for leaving you guys hanging with this story!! Things happened and I didn't have the motivation, and then I couldn't due to other roadblocks along the way; but I finally finished a new chapter! Again I apologize for the ENORMOUS wait.. but I hope it was well worth it! And I'll try my best not to let it hang for that long on the next chapter. And, as always,.. Enjoy!! Thx!!!**


	10. Wake-up Call!

Chapter ten: Wake-up Call!

Ty cautiously dipped his nose into the cistern for a drink, as not to aggravate the headache that pounded imaginary dents into his metal skull. His slow, sensitive demeanor still showed just a hint of a lethargic appearance through his eyes.

"So.. how are you feeling?" Revvit wondered slowly, taking a small step forward on the T-trux's tread. Ty barely lifted his head out of the water and dared himself to roll back a bit; away from the giant water storage unit.

"Trying to decide if I'm really still alive." The trux responded lightly, noticeably half joking.

"Well.. you are indeed." The yellow and green tool assured him. "You can be sure of that."

"Bet you feel like anything _other_ than alive right now." Skya hinted, craning down to on him.

"Ehh.. you could say that." The red T-trux shrugged earnestly. The hunch he still possessed indicated his weakness still hanging on.. but yet his eyes seemed more bright than they'd ever been since he'd _finally_ woken up.

"Does a Rolladon stampede sound more like it?" Skya implied, lowering her head over him a bit more.

"How'd you guess?" Ty responded loosely.

"Eh, lucky guess." Skya returned simply. "But given your case.. it's probably far from it in terms of experience."

"Can't argue with that." Ty shot back, his personality beginning to show through in his slightly flattened demeanor.

"Well.. at least his personality is returning." Revvit deadpanned with an off sounding chuckle.

"Slowly but surely." Ty responded steadily, still feeling a bit of heaviness to his metal body. "But, man, what a headache!"

"I imagine it is." Revvit concurred, stepping up to begin the slow climb up the T-trux. "But you must try to relax for a little while longer. So your body can fully recover from all the damage those Razorapters have done to you."

"Don't remind me." Ty responded, half joking and half sarcastically.

"Ty.. this is not the time for joking." Revvit told him, catching on to his slightly bitter tone. "We did not know D-Structs would do such a thing."

"Why wouldn't we, Rev." Ty replied forwardly. "I mean, the guy's done stuff like this before. Would've helped if I hadn't been so _distracted_." Ty grumbled, mumbling the last part.

"I sense that you are still a little upset about all that has happened. But you cannot beat yourself up about it, Ty." Revvit insisted. "You have been through a lot recently.. it is only natural for you to feel disoriented by everything."

"Disoriented is only _one_ way of putting it." Ty responded dryly. A flash of his previous encounters came and he flinched at its passing, a small groan of exasperation soon following.

"Is something wrong, Ty?" Revvit asked, stepping forward to earn his gaze.

"Uh.. Nah.. I'm good." The T-trux shook his head lightly. "I guess I'm still just a little on edge is all."

"I.. understand." Revvit nodded slowly. "I believe that is only natural, given your situation. But you still have a lot of recovering to do so go easy, ok?"

"Yeah ok, I gotcha, Rev.." Ty replied loosely. "As long as it's not _too_ easy."

"Well we can definitely tell you are getting back to your old self already." Revvit commented, hopping down off of Ty to join the other tools down in front of him.

"Thanks, Rev." The T-trux smiled meaningfully. "So.. what all happened after I was out.. I don't remember much from the past couple of days."

"More like the last _few_ days, Ty." Revvit corrected.

"_Few_ days?" Ty echoed, emphasizing this word forwardly.

"Yes.." The Reptool nodded.

"Like how many?" The red trux wondered.

"A little under a week." Skye returned matter-of-factly.

"That long, huh." Ty implied sheepishly.

"-yes.." Revvit admitted with a nod of his head. "But.. you are lucky to be here at all. Those Razoraptors did _more_ than a number on you. D-Structs made sure of that."

"Yeah.." Ty recalled bitterly, scowling at the thought. "I'd like to repay the favor.. if I could bring myself to go near those things again."

"-I would say we stay away from them for now." Revvit hinted thoughtfully. "And as you know.. revenge is _not_ the answer. It does not solve anything.. we must not let ourselves be drawn in by D-Structs' attacks."

"Even if he's asking for it." Ty sneered sourly, which Revvit wasn't sure if he was saying this as a question.. or simply stating it as a fact.

"Ty." Revvit emphasized more intensely.

"Sorry.." The T-trux replied turning to leave. "Just don't have anything good to say about him.." Then he rolled away,.. leaving Revvit and the other's speechless.

_XXXX_

"Don't sweat it, Rev." Skya encouraged, turning the reptool away from the entrance to Ty's cave from the window of the garage and back toward the group. "Ty's probably gonna be a little off for a while. After all he's been through.. you gotta admit.. he's surprisingly more sane than we _ever_ thought he'd be."

"Yes.. but.. it is just that-.. I have not seen this level of hostility from him before.." The yellow and green tool replied, stepping closer to the edge in front of him. "He.. sometimes, does not even sound like _Ty_ anymore."

"Like I said.. he's just dealt with his worst fear.." Skya reiterated tenderly. "And he's probably gonna be a little messed up trying to recover from it again. We need to try to stay strong for him.. so he doesn't give up on it all."

"-yes.. I agree that we must try to stay diligent for him.." the tool concurred slowly. "But I _also_ wish to try and get back the part of him that those creatures seem to have taken from us."

"He sure _seemed_ normal enough." Click-Clack piped up simply, shrugging a foreleg up.

"No.. there is something different about him." Revvit thought looking out at Ty approaching the ore station to eat. "I just do not know what, yet."

_xxxx_

What Revvit didn't see after hopping down off the window sill.. was the rattle of the T-trux's head, as he saw flashes in the eye of his own mind; which could almost make his wounds hurt more all over again.

_XXXX_

_"Hello?! Is any trux out here?!" Ty called into the darkness of the forest he was surrounded by. Rolling on through it seemed to grant very little success in figuring out where he was.. but he kept going nonetheless. A wisp brought him on sharp alert, frozen where he was to discover if he'd **actually** heard something. Letting down his guard just a little, he tread on slowly; another wisp and he froze once more. Searching the silence his ears caught nothing,.. but then,.. red, pupil-less eyes opened before him from a cave cut into the side of the ridge. Lurching forward with a screech in a toothy CHOMP!_

_xxxx_

"Hah!.." The T-trux's voice sounded, but apparently not loud enough to wake the snoring reptool on the newly rebuilt shelf to his right. A sigh escaped him and he looked to the midnight outside; hesitant to go out into it. But,.. glancing over at Revvit once more, he sighed again. Fading away his engine, as his treads took him on a midnight ride.

_XXXX_

_CRUNCH!_ Ore never seemed to taste better than in the morning dew of the new day arising with the coming sun.

"Man, what a night!" Dozer groaned easily. "I don't think I've slept better!"

"Glad _you_ had a good night for once." Skya returned bluntly, then looking over to her right a little yellow and green shape scuttled towards them as fast as it possibly could; panting hard.

"Revvit?" Hector addressed his brother oddly. "What's wrong?"

"*gasping breath* has anyone seen Ty this morning?" The reptool replied. "He was not in his cave when I woke up. And there is no clues, as to where he could have gone."

"He's been kind of off lately." Skya reminded him. "I'm gonna guess his injuries from those _Razoraptors_ did a lot more than cause him _physical_ pain."

"I believe you are correct.." The Rotilian tool gave in. "But I _do_ believe we must still know where he is.. mainly for _his_ safety. If D-Structs has made _one_ attempt on Ty this way.. it is likely he would not _hesitate_ to do it for a second time if given the chance. Plus, given his injured state, he is more vulnerable to attack." Suddenly a roar they recognized, rang out from a distance and they could immediately pinpoint its location.

"It is coming from the forest!" Revvit exclaimed hopping up onto Skya's tread. The trux then set off, the roar getting louder; as it sounded again.

"That doesn't sound good." Ace commented eerily. "He sounds _pretty_ mad."

"Yeah, so be careful!" Waldo advised. "Who knows what he's thinking like, right now." Through the thin forest of trees, they caught sight of a big red object that appeared to be moving quickly. _SCREECH!_

"'Already know what that could be." Skya remarked, glancing to the group briefly. _ROAR!_

"_And that_!" Ace squeaked, a heavy emphasis in her tone. The trux rolled on into the forest toward the sound, the bashing and crashing becoming more evident and clear. The struggle becoming more real, as their urgency grew. Through the thinning wood the red shape violently thrashed about, at something in front of him. From behind was how the trux approached, when the wood of the forest finally cleared away to reveal the T-trux surrounded by..

"Scraptors!" Ace screamed, jumping backwards on Skya's tread.

"Called it!" Skya called urgently, having to bash one away from her.

"A whole pack of them!" Revvit cried. Eight scraptors surrounded him. Scratches and divets in the walls of rock just in front of them, and even on Ty's metal body, suggested an unsettling thought. Ty snapped at the scraptors threatening to nip at his treads. One scraptor, clipping the back of his left tread, found an unpleasant reward... A mouthful of wrecking ball, then powerful jaws that could almost crush it; if they hadn't slammed it against the stone wall instead.

"Hey look!" Ace whispered to Revvit on Skya's other front tread. "Is that what I think it is?" In the clearing beyond Ty, to the far right where the rock wall disappeared in(indicating another path), bent metal and a tail stuck up amongst downed trees and a cracked rock. Ty's roar shook the ground, as a scraptor locked onto Ty's excavation rod; just under his chin where his jaws couldn't reach. Snapping them into action, the trux rushed forward; all five tools leaping down off of them to flee to a safe place, hiding under the cover of the plants at the base of the trees next to the path they'd come from. Skya bashed the scraptor off of Ty's rod with her head, Dozer scooped away another at his tread, and Ton-Ton bashed into Ty to unseat the ones climbing up the T-trux's back. Ty's glare turned his way and he snapped at the Ankylodump, who immediately backed away.

"Dude, relax. We're just trying to help you, man!" Ton-Ton cried. Screeches reminded him of the clawed scrapers in his bed, and he fumbled about to fling the Scraptors from his bed; landing them far into the trees. The Scraptors split away when Ty's angry roar turned on the trux in a blind rage.

"It's like he doesn't recognize us." Skya said, observing Ty's hostile posture.

"What? Why wouldn't he recognize us?" Ton-Ton wondered, rolling up to her before speeding on toward Ty. "Hey, Ty!? How 'bout that scraptor fight, am I right?" He called out confidently, slowing his approach toward the red trux. Lowering his head, Ty bashed Ton-Ton hard with another mighty roar.

"Hey!" The Ankylodump cried, tumbling into the wall of trees next to the other trux. "Dude what gives?!" Rocking himself back onto his treads, the trux could just stare at him; as he growled at them savagely. Revvit's steps advanced and he was immediately halted by a foot on his shoulder.

"Careful, Revvit." Hector advised. "If he attacked someone as big as Ton-Ton for no apparent reason,.. just think about what he might do to you." Revvit's eyes turned back to Ty, the deep resentment in the trux's optics almost showing a reflection of his intended thoughts clearly. Yet still the tool advanced, Dozer rolled forward slightly and Skya's tread stepped out to him to stop him.

"No sudden movements." She whispered to him. "If we do, he'll just think we're going to attack him."

"Who said we were gonna do that?" The Dozeratops replied bluntly.

"Well..no one, but… he's.. _clearly_ not thinking straight at the moment." Skya replied earnestly. "Don't wanna set him off again, or we'll never snap him out of it." Ty's growl rose a bit, as he watched Revvit's approach tenuously.

"Ty?" Revvit addressed him, freezing in place. Ty lurched forward to snap at him and the tool leapt back; spinning his bit for a second he saw the opportunity present itself. His tread feet retracted out and he sped up toward the trux bravely.

"Ty!" He shouted moments before headbutting the T-trux's head in a precise and calculated manner, forcing a reaction from the trux that changed his whole demeanor in seconds.

**Hey guys! Sooooooooo sorry for such a _LONG_ wait for this chapter but.. One; writer's block(ugh! DX), two; life(and the holidays), and three I've been heavily working on an original story as a book for publishing, so that has taken a lot of my time lately. But for that one, I don't have to worry about now, because it is finally finished. Editing has begun on the book so hopefully soon the publishing process can begin right after that. So therefore… more time to write fanfiction! At least that's the hope. For this reason, and a comment I just recently got from another user(partial thanks to them for helping me find the motivation and drive to finish this chapter!), I was able to finally push through in order to _FINALLY_ get this chapter done! Hope this new chapter is enjoyable(and well worth the wait!), and again I will try to update this story a lot sooner! Till then, though, enjoy! Thx!**


	11. Living Nightmare!

Chapter eleven: Living Nightmare!

_'Wait'll they get a piece of me! And not the one they want!' A growl and their screeches were halted briefly by the rumble of his own voice. Or maybe his roar just drowned it out, so that he couldn't hear them. Clicking and screeching from the ghosts that surrounded him continued, their bladed claws leaving marks in his very soul!... Or so it felt. The slightest touch, SNAP! The slightest movement,.. SWING! The leaping cry,.. CHOMP! Metal creaked and down went the creature, practically digging its grave with his head, as he slammed it down in tight jaws. Nicks and catches on his metal thrust his head up and his tail around._

_'Oh no you don't!' Another roar could've shaken the sky down upon him, and more screeches came back with another bombardment of claws and teeth. Head to creature the wall aided in his small victory of pinning it there to grant him an unconscious enemy. A distant rumbling seemed to come his way, but the thought was second nature as he was otherwise engaged._

_ROAR! The jaws of another latched itself onto him where his jaws couldn't reach, much to his annoyance. Treads rolled up his back, and nipped at his treads; tail flapping about uselessly behind him. But then a change occurred. Suddenly the tick on his neck disappeared.. then the one at his treads.. jerking forward the weight of his back diminished._

_'What was that?!' His field of vision whipped around toward the origin and his eyes settled on it intently._

_'What happened? Did they suddenly.. grow? Or am I just imagining them? How could they change so much in an instant? And is this one on.. four legs?' A rigid moan, he soon found to be his own growl. The four-legged creature began to advance, appearing to be talking to him through word of speech warbled beyond his mind's recognition._

_'Not gonna get away with that..' Knocking it away with a heavy roar, the voice of his own mind screamed,.. 'GET AWAY!' The tumble of the creature's crash, felt strangely satisfying. But high alert returned to him, the moment another shape appeared to be brave enough to subtly approach. Turning his attention to it, the brave little creature scurried as slowly as it possibly could toward him._

_'Waiting for it.. waiting for it..' All subtle thoughts becoming ever more subtle in the far reaches of his sound mind, in anticipation of the attack to come. Suddenly the creature stopped and stared up at him. A meager squeak being all to come his way._

_'Now!' Jaws lowered to catch nothing, but air._

_'Rrrgh!' Eyes narrowed, the creature's head recoiled, as it's body jostled, then burst forward to knock a hole into his metal skull…_

_xxxx_

Ty's head jerked up and he shook it loosely, a heavy groan lowered his head once again; as his body's desperate screaming was realized. Revvit remained standing where he was, waiting to see what result his action would create.

"Auh.. who dropped Garby on my head?" Ty groaned, his optics softened by pain.

"Hey look, he...'s back!" Click-Clack mentioned, pointing to Ty.

"What exactly does he mean by, _back_." Ty echoed, heavily lifting his head enough to look toward Click-Clack, who pulled his head down in fright.

"-Forgive his choice of words, Ty." Revvit said, turning from the trembling tool back to Ty. "He merely meant that you are now able to think clearly again, because you were not a moment ago."

"What're you talking about?" Ty wondered. "I can think just fine." Ty rolling away with a form of determined confidence, drew on a heavier sense of uncertainty for the tool left behind; spinning his bits which the T-trux didn't see.

_XXXX_

"Ty, you are acting a bit more sensitive than usual.. is something wrong?" Revvit wondered, hopping up onto his sleep shelf to be at a level gaze with the T-trux.

"It's not sensitive, when it's not true." Ty shot back, a certain coldness to his tone that could almost frost his very soul. Revvit gave him a suggestive look and Ty realized what he'd done.

"Sorry,.. but I don't see what you're all talking about.." The trux apologized, softening his tone. "I feel fine, other than the pain from my injuries; and the awful pride of being scared of the things that did this to me."

"I understand.. Really, I do." Revvit told him, stepping closer. "But what we saw today,.. wasn't the you we've all come to know. Those things have changed a part of you,.. and all we want is to help you fix it again."

"I know.. me too." Ty nodded gently. "I know it doesn't matter now, but.. I'm sorry for earlier.."

"It is ok, Ty." Revvit sympathized. "You are struggling through a difficult time right now.. but we will be here to help you work through it.. If you ever need us."

"Thanks, Rev. Definitely didn't have _that_ the last time this all happened." The two shared a light chuckle, which turned into a wave of a headache for the red T-trux that reminded him of his experiences once more.

"I am sorry you are still hurting.." Revvit said. "But rest assured it is not forever. You _will_ heal, and I believe you will be better than ever because of it."

"Sure hope you're right, Rev." Ty sighed. And a secret part of the reptool's heart hoped as well, as they settled down for the night.

_XXXX_

Ty's head hung, jerking once in the event of a tightening bolt at his back. Another tightening with an added screech and he jumped more obviously.

"Wah..ah..easy, Ty. Try to hold still while we finish up the readjustments back here." Revvit advised, peering forward at him from where he stood on his back, then returning to his work.

"Ih.. Trying my best here, Rev." Ty responded in a slightly strained manner.

Ace tapped her nose to the middle hose just behind his head to where his neck led into his back. Then took hold of its metal base to tighten it up, Revvit drilling a screw beside the one next to her, creating a simultaneous nick; which suddenly resulted in the two of them hitting the ground. Ty jerked his head up then forward landing the tools right in front of him to roar right down at them, rolling on over them to leave.

"Ty..- where are you going? We have not finished our readjustments yet." Revvit wondered, rolling himself back onto his feet to face the T-trux's back.

"Forget it, Rev." Ty interjected harshly, glaring back at him which softened slightly a moment later. "This isn't working.." Then with that, he continued out of the garage in silence."

"-ehh.. Don't worry, Revvit." Hector spoke up quickly, after a moment of distraction by the T-trux's reaction. "He'll come around.. I'm sure of it."

"I...fear he is beginning to get frustrated with his slow recovery." The yellow and green tool sighed. "And is therefore becoming more and more dangerous to deal with lately."

"I told you so, Revvit." Waldo chided with his dry form of sass. "Which is why we need a new plan on how we're gonna deal with this.. before somebody gets hurt. Ty may not be our enemy like D-Structs, but he _is_ still dangerous when his emotions are involved."

"I...believe you are correct." Revvit sighed again, his gaze wandering to the ground. "..Perhaps I can go talk to him again."

"And what's that supposed to do? Stop the volcano from erupting?" Waldo questioned bluntly.

"Wait.. a Volcano's erupting?" Ton-Ton spoke up in confusion. "I thought we took care of that?... like.. forever ago?"

"Not what I meant, Ton-Ton." The Pipe Wrenchtool monotoned, sliding his optics over to the ankylodump on his right.

"Are you suggesting we just.. let him deal with this all on his own?" Revvit asked more forwardly, turning his body to face him.

"No,.. I'm just saying we should try to use as little _close_ contact with him as we can." Waldo countered rather easily. "He's clearly unable to control his temper even worse than before. And acts more upon an impulse rather than a thought process anymore. Now, granted, it's not his fault,.. but we gotta limit our contact as much as possible, since we..don't exactly know what sets him off like he does. And until we figure out what triggers this reckless behavior we should be careful how close we get to him."

"Soo.. you're saying we should isolate him? Like how'd he lived for years before we met him?" Revvit recapped his dry tone an indicator of disgust.

"No!..-ih-.. Look.. I don't exactly know _what_ we should do.." Waldo sighed, rolling his eyes over his head and down, lowering his voice. "But.. all I'm saying is that we need a safer way to be around him is all.. for _us AND him_."

"He's not wrong, Revvit." Skya regrettably concurred. "Ty _has_ become more dangerous to be around.. and we can't really _be_ much help if he hurts us too."

"Then what do you want to do?" Revvit asked her.

"I don't know, but-.. We'll think of something." The cranasur admitted tenderly. "But.. for now.. let's..let him cool off for a bit. Let him wire down after all the poking and prodding you tools have been doing on him lately."

"I.. suppose you are correct." Revvit complied, his expression telling a slightly different story that he successfully masked… or so it seemed.

_XXXX_

A distinct grumble filled the silent air, leaving it to more silence immediately afterwards. The steady hum of the reeling engine subtly pounded with his heavy angsted breaths. A cooling finally came to melt away the fiery rage that once burned in the _back_ of his mind, sending it back there to become like his shadow. And to follow this cool.. came a wave of hurt unlike anything his heart could hold.

_What is wrong with me.. I can't attack THEM, they're my friends._ Suddenly this stabbing pain became so heavy to bear, his body almost had to hunch lower to carry the weight of it.

_I can't keep doing this.._ He thought_. It's too much of a risk.._ Strolling onward with no particular destination in mind, he kept right on wandering. _..I'm too dangerous like this.. ..there's gotta be something.. ..gotta be a way…_ He came upon the incline in the land to turn round and view the Flatirons and the mighty Garage that he and his friends had built. A saddening truth coming to light..

_I can't do this to them anymore.._ His optics dropped and he rolled on away from the iconic structure. _..maybe this is for the best.. ..maybe when it's over I can return.. ...someday…_

"Ty." Treads freezing instantly, the red T-trux swiveled around again, the yellow and green colors of his small companion staring up at him with nervously wide eyes. "Where are you going? You cannot be.. giving up?"

"Rev,.. you shouldn't be here." Ty replied in a low regretful tone, withdrawing slowly.

"What are you talking about? I am here to help you.." The reptool replied. "We _need_ to work through this together. That is what friends do, do they not?"

"And that's why I'm _asking_ you to go back to the Flatirons.." Ty begged. "I've become too dangerous, for _anyone_, to be around. I don't wanna hurt anyone, but.. I see no other way."

"No! You cannot leave!" Revvit cried defiantly. "I cannot let you give up, when we are so close to rooting this all out. Please, Ty,.. do not go." The reptool pleaded softly, with a heavy sense of emphasis on his tone

"Face it, Rev, we are no closer to figuring out my problem, than the day it started." Ty vocalized gravely. "We're not making any difference here." He sighed, looking away from the tool he'd lowered his head to be eye level with.

"But what do you expect to accomplish by doing this?" Revvit questioned, his optics cloudy with sorrow.

"Ride out the rage until it burns out.." Ty replied easily. "Hopefully where no one can see or get hurt by it." Then turning he began to leave again.

"Wait, Ty!" Revvit called once again, and the trux stopped to turn a solemn optic his way again. The tool's eyes begging even harder this time, with his foot still extended out to him.

"Rev, please don't make this harder than it is." The T-trux begged once more, turning all the way around to face him. The two froze at exactly the same time, as an angry yell they recognized arose. Before they knew it a black and grey head speared Ty's side knocking him against the rock wall that lay to his left, bathing him in a cloud, as a claw snatched the tool and tore off across the Flatirons.

"TY!" The reptool screamed, reaching for help in the empty air rushing away from the dusty cloud in a futile attempt to escape.

**Hey guys, UGH! Been a long time _again_, I know. Believe me, I'm as annoyed as you might be for leaving this story dangling in the back of my mind, amongst -like- a million more. But hey, I finally have the next one right here. Hope you enjoy and see you whenever I get the next one done. Thx!**


	12. Best Laid Plans

Chapter twelve: Best Laid Plans

_"Oh D-Structs.." The twitchy skraptool sang softly upon entry._

_No answer, just a silent shadow amongst the glow of the lava pit. "D-Structs! Dee-structs! D..h..h..h..Stru..skkt..cts!" Skrap-it wailed, scuttling in clumsily._

_"What is it?!" The angered T-trux thundered._

_"Hah! Skkt!" The skraptool leaped in fright. "-e..uh.. You might-uh.. wanna know.. that..a.. Ty somehow..um.. Survived your little scheme… a..again." The grey and black trux sneered deeply, a level of rage boiling up yet restrained through tightly sealed jaws that could bust at the seams at any fragile moment._

_"If my plan worked once, it could work again.." D-Structs answered finally. "It just needs one little factor shifted around." He finished, rolling around the skraptool, to the exit of the cave._

_"Oooh,.. sounds good to me." Skrap-it agreed stupidly. "-uh.. What little factor is that exactly?" He called, while scuttling after his mighty, evil master. "Huh?"_

_XXXX_

Revvit banged his free claw upon the metal and all D-Structs responded with was poking an optic back toward the sensation, then continuing on unimpeded. Vocalizing a snarl as he left behind a small metal clue he hadn't intended, but what could aid as a happy accident to his otherwise redundant cause.

_XXXX_

Blinking back to life, the red of his paint began to show, as he rose out of the rubble and the settling dust that came from it.

"Revvit?" Ty glanced about, an ache pulling at his body like a weight towards the ground that he strongly resisted.

_No sign of him._ But a scratch on the ground yielded another sense of dread within the trux's conscious train of thought.

"Oh no.."

_XXXX_

"Oh..kay, they've been gone too long together.." Skya insisted, feeling as though they'd been sitting there forever. "You think they might've found each other to talk?"

"Humph! Have ya _met_ Revvit?" Waldo questioned bluntly. "That tool could talk a hole right through your head, if ya give him the chance." A roar coming their way grabbed their attention and they all looked up.

"You think that's.." Ace trailed off.

"Uh-huh." Waldo confirmed, as an engine came closer.

"Guys!" Ty called, bursting into the garage nearly out of breath.

"Ty! What is it? Are you ok?" Skya asked, looking him over briefly. "Uh..where's Revvit."

"I think D-Strtucts must've gotten him.." Ty replied regretfully. "He ambushed us on the ridge above the Flatirons.. I.. couldn't go after them.. When I woke up they were already gone."

"Then we better get moving." Skya decided, leading the charge out of the garage. "Do you have _any_ idea where they could've gone?" The cranasuar asked, turning to the T-trux, as they rolled along.

"Not a clue." Ty returned. "All I saw were scratch marks on the ground, but.. no indication of which direction they went. They could be anywhere by now." They'd nearly reached the ridge, when a glint of light caught their optics far to their left toward the mouth of a canyon system.

Oddly enough, the small metal object was revealed in its entirety, when their shadows panned over it.

"A bolt?" Waldo observed. "What are the odds of it landing so exposed, right out here in the open like this?"

"No odds.. gotta be a clue." Ty decided. "Come on!" He called advancing into the canyon with the trux close behind.

"Uh, hold up, Ty." Skya piped up, stopping him short to meet her gaze. "What if this is a trap? We would be rolling right into it, and.. you're not exactly in full shape to fight."

"It doesn't matter how dangerous it is.." Ty replied, turning her way. "D-Structs may hurt Revvit, then come after us anyway. I'm not gonna wait around for that. Now who's with me?" The team glanced around at one another in silence for a moment, coming to a collective decision together without the utterance of words.

"I guess we're going in." Skya told him, now beginning to follow his lead. And with that Ty turned and led the way.

_XXXX_

They followed the canyon all the way through until a sudden edge spiked Ty's anxiety up, and his demeanor shifted so that all could notice the difference in him.

"It's ok for you to back out now, Ty." Skya informed him. "We understand if you're not ready to do this just yet."

"We don't have much of a choice, Skya." Ty responded. "Revvit needs me… e-.._us_. I can't just abandon him. That'd be like letting D-Structs win,.. I'm not letting this one go." Rolling onward the canyon opened up to a broad gorge leaving high walls and wavy terrain. Rock formations built themselves along the edge of the gorge floor, but the ones along the right side struck too much familiarity to ignore. Ty subconsciously growled, slowing to a stop where he could glance about in the open space.

"I…'m guessing he senses something we don't." Skya guessed, by Ty's demeanor.

"Watch yourselves.." Ty advised in a low and slightly hostile tone. "I get the feeling.. we're not alone here."

Becoming more alert now, the trux eased forward barely a few more inches; all glancing about where they stood.

Sensing something behind them, Ty turned right in time to gasp and race forward into the opening where they entered right in time to catch the boulder that was intended to block their only way of escape. And as you could imagine.. the pain and physical strain was enormous.

"-Hahahahaaa! Enjoy your stay, trux!" D-Structs cackled above where Ty remained trapped. "Because you _won't_ be making it out this time." He finished, shaking his head to add to his sinister tone.

"D-Structs.." Skya cursed.

Then turning around his claw dropped a small green and yellow shape, which clattered to the ground at their feet, groaning at the dizzying fall.

"Revvit!" Ace gasped. "Are you ok?"

"I am ok." The Rotilion reptool replied shaking the dizziness out when standing. "But more importantly.. is Ty? What is he doing here? Did you not ask him to stay behind? Whatever D-Structs has in mind.. It cannot be good. And Ty is in no condition to fight."

"He's gonna have to be, Rev." Skya sighed, turning toward him now.

Ty somehow found the ability to throw his weight forward so that the boulder unwedged itself from the rocks and rolled forward down off Ty's head. Rolling back toward the team with a heavy, gasping groan, hunching down from the loss of strength.

"Ahn, that was too close." Ty groaned.

A rock shifted and Ty froze to stare at it, the others warily staring with him; all frozen where they stood. More silence remained,.. until screeching yells burst forth with the razor-fanged menaces they belonged to. Ty roared and rushed forward to attack. The trux all parted, as he barreled on through, taking on the Razoraptors as though he were alone with them again. A screech from above and it spider-leaped in the path of the sun to give away it's incoming attack, and Ty caught it in his jaws and turning around toward the group, he snapped its neck with his jaws.

"Woah, gnarly." Ton-Tom breathed.

"-he is slipping out of his right mind again." Revvit observed. "We must stop him before he becomes too monstrous for us to handle, come on!"

Rolling forward, younger raptors approached then jumped on the trux. Gnawing and snapping at their metal, only to get peeled off or smacked off and then replaced with others.

"Ah-..ih..hn.. they're.. everywhere!" Skya gasped, hooking one and slamming two more off her and Dozer with it.

"Urgh.. no wonder..- Ty hates these things." The Dozeratops grumbled, shaking his horns to shoo them away; yet they still held on as he reversed and slammed his head to the ground.

Ty's roared shook the earth, as his head thrust up, but a shift in his weight brought him crashing down onto his side.

"Ty, is down!" Revvit cried, dodging biting jaws. "We _must_ get out of here!"

"-hah-.. Easier said than done, Rev. Wah!" Skya said, diving her head away from another raptor leaping at her. Ty stopped moving, and suddenly the razoraptors left him. All that he could barely do was breathe, a heavy weight of defeat seeming to quench any bit of fight he had left. The only fire he could feel burning his metal hide,.. was the amount of pain torn and stabbed into his body.

_I guess this is it then._ He thought,.. _thinking it'd be his last. Raptor food after all,.. no way outta this one. I've lost. I'm not strong enough after all. It's over.._

_xxxx_

Revvit finally reached Ty, and wasted no time in looking him over. His optics barely open and his body still and ginger looking. Not even an inkling of attentiveness to him at all, as the T-trux seemed to stare at nothing.

"No! I will not let you give up!" He said determinedly. Then leaving his side his mission brought him to leave the ground for a moment, and come down with the answer he needed.

_xxxx_

A sudden rush came as a shock, but was relieving somehow. The ability to breathe returning more instead of less, and suddenly he felt he could move again. Dragging his vision to where the pounding thunder of a skirmish appeared, gave him a new kind of strength that sparked his circuits immediately.

_XXXX_

"Augh, there are too many of them!" Skya cried, ducking down and bashing around. Scratches on metal, gashes on gears, bits on belts. A tumbled rock burst open, as a mighty roar launched a red and blue lit T-trux through it. All the raptors froze to stare as did the trux they were attacking.

"Is that.. Ty?" The cranasuar wondered, squinting to see through the brightness of the blue lights.

"Come and get me!" The T-trux's voice said, confirming her guess. And Revvit stood back smiling proudly. The Razoraptors screeched and took off towards Ty, the T-trux roared and swung his wrecking ball tail around a few times before slamming it down in front of him. The raptors peered through the dust cloud it created, letting their guard down. To a point where they didn't expect for jaws to catch them just right. Tossing one into another and tail smashing them together with his head, a small pile formed. Barely finding the strength, a large rock was then dropped upon the pile to hold them down. While treads screeched on over to kick up more dust, creating a smokescreen for him to bash heads with multiple raptors and eventually pile them up on together with the others. Smashing another rock to hold them down against the other pile, one last job of ripping raptors off the backs of the other trux; and from around the tools. Landed them one giant pile of Razoraptors held together in a cage built of stone. But then facing this pile, Ty's treads fired up and with one final roar, he crashed himself right on through it so that raptors scattered like pebbles. His roar throwing his head to the heavens, as if to seal his victory.

The pack of small bladed trux looked up from wherever they'd landed before finally getting up to hobble, hop or scurry for the entrance from which they came. Dozer dozed his way in to bash the wall next to the opening, and Ton-Ton tossed some pebbles from his bed onto the rockslide that the Dozeratops created. At seeing that the Raptors' exit was now blocked, Ty seemed to lose all sense of strength he had. Sighing deeply and dropping his head heavily.

"No Ty, you cannot rest yet." Revvit spoke up quickly, coming up to where he deduced Ty to land if he were to lay down, in order to stop him from doing so. "Not here, let us go home where it is safe." This seemed to be a successful boost, cause the trux immediately perked up and took off out the canyon's opening with the other trux not far behind.

_XXXX_

By the time, they reached the Flatirons their treads felt so heavy they almost couldn't seem to keep treading. Yet the hype of their escape kept them going, until they caught sight of the iconic shape of home and they couldn't rest until they'd made it to the foot of it's foundation, before all dropping like flies wherever they'd happen to land.

**Here we go. Finally! You guys, this has been a tough one to stay on for some reason in these last few chapters. I seriously apologize, but as I always say.. Life is crazy and you never know what may come up so… anyway, hope you like this chapter. And I imagine there will be at least one last chapter after this one, to kinda wrap this baby up all pretty, like I've been meaning to do for a while. Hope you find it enjoyable even despite the long wait for it, and, as always, until next time. Thx!**


	13. Stronger Than Ever!

Chapter thirteen: Stronger Than Ever!

Steamed up metal lay everywhere, soft and heavy breaths bellowed in the silence,.. or so it seemed. One could almost assume them dead, if not for their breaths and the steady stir that brought them all back to the waking world.

"Augh! What happened? A rolladon stampede?" Dozer groaned heavily, barely lifting his head.

"Not exactly.." Revvit said, coming up toward them, then looking over to his right. They all turned their attention in that direction, to find Ty lying motionless nearby.

"Rev,.. Is he..?"

"No, Skya,.. He is alive.." The reptool interjected quickly. "But he is in worse shape than before.. We have been patching you all up as best we could in the dark of night, but we could only get so much done. My hope is that, once you've all eaten,.. We may bring you into the garage so we can make the more permanent repairs. Ty will have to be last.. unless he shows signs of waking.. hopefully soon."

"Ok Rev,.. sounds good." The cranasaur nodded intently, sensitive to the distraught tool, who still stared at the red T-trux.

"So.. what now?" Dozer asked.

"First thing's first.." Revvit answered, hopping up onto Skya, as she slowly lifted herself off the ground on her treads. "We check your systems and get you _all_ up on your treads again."

"And you just want us to wait around until then?" Dozer complained. "Are you crazy?!"

"Relax Dozer.." Skya spoke up firmly. "Revvit's got a point.. I mean,.. We all saw what those things did to Ty.. and then experienced it first hand… It's no wonder he can't stand those guys."

"That's what I said!" Dozer cranked, as Revvit came to him next with Ace and Waldo already there.

"Regardless.." Skya emphasized. "We need to take it easy for a while and make sure our systems are repaired properly, before we get too caught up in our daily lives again. Believe it or not.. those Razoraptors sure can do some damage."

"-Right.." Revvit agreed. "Which is why.." He hopped down off of Dozer to scurry towards two piles.

"We have gathered piles of parts for repairs, and Ore for you to eat, while we _make_ our repairs." The Rotilion explained.

"Sounds like a sweet deal to me." Ton-Ton admitted.

"Eh, whatever, let's just eat already." Dozer grumped.

_XXXX_

_A light groan, and optics barely flashed an opening to see. Dragging a heavy head up darkness appeared all around him._

_'Where am I?' His thoughts wondered. Suddenly the whole scene burst into color, bringing back the same place in which they'd just escaped._

_"Here.. again?" The T-trux groaned, his body beginning to ache just at the sight of it. He doubled over at the wave of pain that crashed down on him, wondering if he'd even survive it. But then a voice he knew faded in.. and he looked up._

_"No,.. I will not let you give up.." Revvit's determined voice told his other self, lying listlessly on the ground before him. Watching his little friend taking a leap of faith through the jaws of a raptor, made his heart skip a beat,.. But the energy inducing supercharger he'd picked up on the way down again, gave him a hope he now realized had helped him succeed. Watching the past recreated before him, his own triumph became clear, as the brilliant blue nearly blinded him with the echo of his own mighty roar!_

_XXXX_

Everyone froze, and Revvit whipped around to look, when a heavy groan rang out. Ty shifted, and seemed to roll off his side. Planting his treads on the ground, he slowly stood up; minding himself gingerly for fear of aggravating any wounds he _may_ have had.

"Ty?" Revvit addressed him slowly, cautiously approaching. Ty looked up at hearing his name, a soft recognition in his optics as he barely stood at all.

"-ihn.. How's it going." He managed to say, giving an illusion of ease that was heavily shrouded by his lack of energy.

"Huoh! I am very glad to hear you say anything like that again." Revvit sighed, everyone else joining him in that. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a mountain was dropped on my head and the Dumps all pounded me at once." The T-trux answered, rather quickly.

"I imagine you _do_ feel that way.." Revvit had to admit.. "But at least that Supercharger had sustained you long enough to get back here in one piece with the rest of us."

"If it wasn't for you,.. I probably wouldn't have _made it_ back in one piece." Ty returned, as a part of his tread came off; clattering to the ground. "Well,.. Ya know.. _sort of_ in one piece." He followed up soon after.

"This is rather surprising.." Revvit began, strolling closer to Ty.

"Why? You said it yourself, those Razoraptor things are a nuisance." Waldo spoke up curiously.

"-No,.. uh..not that.." Rev corrected himself. "I mean,.." He turned back to his large, red friend. "Ty, you seem a lot more alert than you ever have been recently.. does that mean you are feeling better?"

"Maybe not better.." Ty answered.. "But at least I'm alive."

"And we're glad for that." Skya said, and even with the silence; the nods from the other trux showed their agreement.

"And.. now that you are awake,.." Revvit began again, coming to then hop up onto Ty's tread. "We can also begin assessing _you_ for more extensive repairs.."

"That'd be _after_ you eat as well." Hector reasoned, gesturing to the ore pile next to him.

"-Right." Revvit agreed, hopping off Ty again.

Bending down to eat amongst his friends, the tools all watched for a moment, an uplifting atmosphere like the rising sun filling all of them as they began their work.

"Now Revvit, I still say we need to be careful around Ty." Waldo reasoned, as they searched through the pile of parts. "He may be feeling more like himself now,.. But we should still be careful so we don't set him off until we're sure he won't do that anymore."

"I.. agree, Waldo.." Revvit admitted, turning to him over his shoulder. "And we will. We will have to be patient with him, until he's fully healed from all he has been through.. But I think that supercharger may have been just what we needed to boost him back up to where he needed to be in order to defeat the fears he has developed towards those destructive creatures."

"I don't doubt it." The wrenchtool shrugged. "But now I'm certain he'll be back to normal in no time. Til then we just gotta keep an eye on him til we're sure."

"-Yes." The rotilion agreed. "Now, let us get our bits busy."

"-Actually, I need to be heading off." Hector said, raising a corrective foot.

"What? You mean you aren't going to stick around to help with the repairs?" Revvit asked abruptly. "We could always use another tool."

"Thanks little brother,.. but I gotta be going." Hector politely declined. "I've been here longer enough anyway. You know I can't stay in one place for very long. No matter how great it is."

"You know, Rev's right. You're more than welcome to stick around." Ty said, turning from his meal. "Believe it or not, there's no shortage of crazy adventure when you're around a group like us."

"I believe it." Hector nodded thoughtfully. "And knowing Revvit, I'm sure there's plenty of it. And it _is_ tempting, but there's still so much more to explore. And besides.. I don't really know how I'd fit into your group on a daily basis anyway. I'm ok with living a life that constantly changes.. And I don't mind wandering back this way once in a while."

"Well you're always welcome." Ty replied. "Especially after all you've done for us, and, more specifically, me.. After all, you've.. kinda just saved my life, like, twice now."

"Believe me, it was my pleasure." Hector nodded in a deep bow similar to what Revvit does from time to time. "After all, any friend of Revvit's is a friend of mine.. Or.. I guess the other way around in this case." Ty just chuckled but again was cut short by the pressure on his systems from his weakened state.

"Well, stay travels to you, Hector." The T-trux told him.

"And to you.. in your adventures.." Hector bowed again. "And recovery as of now.." He finished turning to Revvit. "See ya 'round, brother." He said, embracing his near twin.

"And you as well, Hector." Revvit answered in releasing him.

"Thanks." The green and yellow tool smiled turning to leave.

"-uh..and be careful out there.." Revvit followed up quickly. "Especially on your way out of the Flatirons,.. We are not completely certain that those razoraptors are gone yet. They could still be around ready to attack."

"Don't have to worry about me.. I got this." Hector answered, turning back to glance over his shoulder.

"That is what I worry about." Revvit sighed, knowingly. And Hector just lightly chuckled before taking off away from them.

"Well then, I suppose the _rest_ of us will be getting our bits busy." Revvit stated, turning back to the tools gathered around in a circle with him.

"Looks like it." Ty smiled, and again an optimistic feeling washed over the tool when returning one.

_XXXX_

_Roar!_ Ty's head smashed through some rocks, scattering the pebbles around the other trux.

"Excellent!" Revvit announced grandly. "It seems a few days of repairs and last couple weeks of rest and relaxation has finally brought you up to full strength again, Ty."

"Great, but.. I couldn't have done it without you." Ty said, looking down on his friend thankfully.

"-really? You think so?" The reptool answered, taken aback by this response.

"Well.. yeah." The T-trux shrugged. "After all, if you hadn't given me that supercharger during the raptor attack.. I never would've found the strength I needed to stop their attack."

"What? You remember doing that?" Revvit asked, his brightening tone the result of his amazement.

"-uh.. let's just say I saw _myself_ do it." Ty replied.

"What? You mean like a dream?" Dozer wondered.

"Something like that, I guess." Ty shrugged again.

"Um,.. ok.. I suppose that makes sense." Revvit nodded thoughtfully. "But, I am glad that I could be of assistance."

"If only you knew how majorly you did." Ty said.

"-What do you mean?" Revvit asked, turning his way thoughtfully.

"Think about it.." Ty reasoned. "When everyone else was unnerved by me,.. you still stuck with it. Even though others may have told you to stay back and watch."

"How do you know all this?" Revvit wondered deeply intrigued.

"Well at times believe it or not.. I _could_ hear you.." Ty said. "And I just know how you guys operate. I'm sure when I began to get dangerous, even toward _you_, Waldo would've said to stay away from me. And Skya would be the one to keep you all from never giving up on me. And knowing you.. you probably wouldn't have stayed away for long, before deciding it's time to do something."

"Dude.. you're good!" Ton-Ton breathed in amazement.

"It's like you just guessed everything that happened these last few weeks." Skya commented thoughtfully, also impressed.

"Just remind me not to get on your bad side from now on." Dozer said.

"Don't worry, Dozer.." Ty assured him. "I'm sure I won't get on _that_ kind of bad side for a while."

"Really? So.. are you saying you're not afraid anymore?" Revvit asked.

"Not enough to let it consume me anymore." Ty replied easily. "I think now I can face them without having to lose my mind."

"Hoh, I am very glad to hear that." The yellow and green reptool sighed. "But I _do_ still hope that we never encounter those dangerous creatures ever again."

"Second that!" Skya and Dozer agreed quickly, then looked to one another as if surprised they'd just jinxed each other.

"Me too." Ty agreed. "But.. since they live so close they'll probably find their way here eventually."

"And we'll be waiting." Revvit said, coming to hop up onto Ty's tread. "Preferably _before_ they shred you all into a pile of scrap."

"Let's hope so." Ty said. "Maybe we can forge some new armor that they can't shred." The T-trux ventured loosely, as they rolled on across the Flatirons toward the garage.

"Yeah.. it's too bad D-Structs knows about those dudes too." Ton-Ton said. "I wonder what he'll do now that we've closed up that canyon."

"My guess is he'll find _other_ ways to get rid of us." Ty said. "But we'll be ready. Cause we're stronger than ever."

"Right on, dude!" Ton-Ton mused.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Ty." Skya agreed.

"Let's just hope he gets what he deserves.." The red T-trux said. "Whenever that may be.."

_XXXX_

A grumbling groan and he rolled on out of his lair. The grey landscape marking the pinnacle of his mood and the matching pair to his own color scheme.

"Hey.. D-Structs-_skkt_!" Skrap-It sang when scurrying out after him. "-yap! Uhh..- D-Structs.. am I the only one who hears that.. _currring_ sound?" The skraptool's awful sound effect couldn't deter the grand old T-trux from searching around for the growing sound they _were_ hearing. Suddenly the ground became blades and burst forth at six points around him, releasing a screech that could chill anyone's bones. Swarming around him, the blades barely caught the edges of whatever they touched.

The distraction of all their activity brought a level of confusion as to which to attack first. But eventually that volcano erupted and anything that moved became his target.

"-ih..hey! Watch it, _skkt_!" Skrap-It yelped, diving away from the T-trux's snapping jaws. "I'm important!" D-Structs roared and threw down his wrecking ball. Smashing three or more of them into a pile, he bashed his head into it to scatter them further and those that remained standing watched. D-Structs came up to roar right at their level, as loudly as he could manage sending them all scrambling to get away. With the bladed menaces gone, the broken down T-trux bumped and jumped back into his cave a few parts less than the trux he was when he came out.

~Razor Thin~

**Finally done! You guys, I have been waiting to finish this one for a LONG time. And of course some of that LONG-ness was my own fault. But Ta-da! I did it! Hope you enjoyed the ending and I hope now.. I can finish up some other stories so I won't have quite so many to manage at the same time. And therefore have more time to focus on stories like this one. Blessings to all that read my work both past and present.. and here's to hoping the future fics will go smoothly with each posted chapter. Thx!**


End file.
